Meteor Shower
by twilightsagalover28
Summary: This is a series of one shots about when/how the Cullens have gotten expelled. A hundred years after Breaking Dawn. They are recapping the stories. REVIEW!
1. Slut Day

A/N- This is a series of one shots explaining why they have gotten kicked out of various schools. The title means…a meteor is a rock that is getting 'kicked out' of space. Meteor showers have a lot of rocks getting 'kicked out' of space. There are a lot of Cullens. Not many but whatever. This is about a hundred years after Breaking Dawn and these are all the times they have been expelled. The Cullens are recapping about all the times they have gotten expelled.

Meteor Shower

Chapter 1- Slut Day

Renesmee

_90 Years ago_

I was on the floor laughing along with my Mom, Dad, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Jacob, and Uncle Emmett.

"Ok, who's gonna type the letter?" I choked

"ME!" Uncle Em yelled very loudly. Luckily Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were out hunting.

"Ok" I agreed

We gathered around the computer and Uncle Em started typing the letter that would be made formal and emailed out later.

Dear Students and Parents, Thursday May 7th

This is the Principal of Slippery Rock High School here in Pennsylvania. We are having a new annual event on Friday May 8th this year. This event will take place on different days in the years to come. This event will raise money for school and all students are required to participate if not it will affect your grade and you/your child will get a detention. The new event is Slut Day! There will be rules and requirements so this fundraiser won't get out of hand. Girls must wear super short shorts, mini skirts, or low cut dresses. They should also wear low cut tops, sleeveless tops, or shirts that show stomach. Thongs, bikini tops or bottoms, boots, and heels are permitted. Girls are not allowed to wear jeans, sneakers, or jackets to cover up. Boys should wear briefs as underwear. They may wear those male stripper costumes such as police costumes etc. No pants, shirts, boxers, or shoes are allowed of any kind. Please wear a heavy amount of make up both guys and girls. Sorry for the late notice on this event.

Sincerely,

Principal Hekip

"Oh my god Emmett this is going to be hilarious." Aunt Alice squealed before laughing along with everyone else.

After we calmed down Aunt Alice put the school logo on it, the principal's stamped signature, and all the other things that were usually on the newsletter. When she was done it looked like an exact replica.

"I'm sending it to all the kids at our school from the fake account Emmett made. When people get it in their inbox it will say it's from the principal. Ok done!" Aunt Alice mumbled looking like she was in deep concentration.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Aunt Rose exclaimed

"I have to pick out your clothes for tomorrow. Don't let Carlisle get suspicious." Aunt Alice said before running upstairs with Aunt Rose.

* * *

"Ok guys you look great." Aunt Alice chirped after dressing us for school the next morning. The girls were wearing jeans and simple shirts. The shirts did have designs on them and they were cute. The guys wore loose sweaters zipped to the top and loose shirts underneath with jeans. We all wore sneakers and barely any make up. The outfits were all nice but not good for slut day.

We drove our less sexy cars like Mom's silver Cadillac CTS and Grandpa Carlisle's black Lexus RX 300. Grandpa Carlisle took his Mercedes to work today instead of his Lexus.

When we got to the school parking lot the sight was hilarious. I choked back laughter and got out of the car. Uncle Em was laughing but calmed down quickly with the help of Uncle Jasper. Everyone was staring at us and our normal clothes. One guy dressed in only grey briefs and two girls dressed in bikinis came up to us.

"Guys did you not get the email from Mrs. Hekip? Today is slut day and what you're wearing is not allowed. All of you are getting detentions." The guy informed us and the two girls nodded.

"Oh we didn't know that thank you for telling us." Dad answered fake sincerity in her voice.

"That isn't fair we didn't check our emails." Jacob moaned

Mom, Aunt Rose, and Aunt Alice started dry sobbing in their hands while Dad, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett comforted them. Uncle Em glared at me so I started dry sobbing too and I jumped into Jacobs arms. I couldn't get tears to come out so I hid my face in Jacob's shoulder.

"It's ok Nessie. We will talk to the principal and explain that we didn't check our email." Jacob whispered and stifled a laugh.

We walked into school getting weird glances from the other students. The loud speaker that rarely was used came on.

"All students report to the gym for an assembly." Mrs. Hekip's voice commanded over the loud speaker.

Everyone started rushing towards the gym while I walked slowly with my family. We wanted to make a big entrance to show we were in normal clothes.

"Students you know the school dress code. The year is almost over so you should know the rules already. Why would any of you think it is ok to wear such clothing?" Mrs. Hekip started after we walked in. A short girl raised her hand and the principal called on her.

"Mrs. Hekip you sent us and our parents emails that today was slut day. We have to dress up as sluts to raise money. If we didn't we would get detention and a lower grade."

"I would never do something that is so inappropriate."

"But you sent us an email. All of us got it…well except the Cullens."

"Can you show me this email?" Mrs. Hekip asked and motioned toward the old laptop on the podium she was behind. The podium was made of wood and had an old microphone.

"Sure." The girl jogged up and got into her email. "I didn't delete it so it should be here somewhere. Look here it is."

Mrs. Hekip began reading it. When she finished she had wide eyes and a disgusted look on her face.

"I did not send this but it looks exactly like the newsletters I would send."

"Well than who sent it?"

"I don't know but Gabe can you come here please." A nerdy looking kid named Gabe came went to Mrs. Hekip. I remember him he was really good with hacking into computers and he was good with electronics.

"Do you need me to find out who sent this?" Gabe asked

"Yes" she answered than moved out of the way so he could have direct access to the computer.

After ten minutes she made an announcement. "You may go to your first period class now and we will inform you when we find anything."

People started filing out of the gym complaining about how stupid they looked. I was on the ground laughing with my Dad and Uncle Em.

"Jasper" Aunt Alice whispered and I was instantly calm.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper."

"No problem."

I walked to my first period class, Math.

"You're late Miss. Cullen." The teacher scolded

"Sorry" I replied than went to my desk in the back of the room.

I wasn't paying attention to what lesson the teacher was teaching when Mrs. Hekip came into the room fifteen minutes later.

"Can I have Renesmee Cullen?"

"Yes you may. Renesmee you are dismissed."

"Ok" I followed Mrs. Hekip to another room where she told me to wait outside the room.

"Can I have Isabella, Edward, and Alice Cullen?"

The teacher nodded and continued with the lesson. When Dad left the room he groaned without the principal hearing him. Mom looked at him but shook his head refusing to tell her anything. We went around the school getting Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose, and Jacob then she led us to her office.

"Take a seat." She directed once we were in her office. We all took seats in some uncomfortable chairs.

"I know you guys sent that letter to everyone." She claimed

"We did not." Aunt Alice practically screamed. She hadn't seen this coming.

"Gabe was able to figure it out and I have proof."

"What proof?" Aunt Rose demanded

The principal turned her computer so it was facing us. "Gabe was able to get on to the account that sent the email. The name that would be shown to any other person is my name. If you look on the registration form it has a different name. Emmett Cullen."

"You idiot I told you to make up a name. Why would you put yours?" Aunt Alice hissed and Aunt Rose smacked him on the head.

"I'm sorry I had a lot of stuff to do. First I had to create the account than I had to get her signature. After that I had to copy the logo. It is a lot of stuff to do."

"I told you it was too much for him to handle." Aunt Rose muttered

"And we traced the location of the computer it was created on. It is your house."

"Emmett I told you to take the laptop to another state." Aunt Alice moaned

"I forgot." Uncle Em said in his defense.

"Well since I know it was you I will be calling your parents."

She dialed our home number and thankfully I could hear the whole conversation.

"Hello Cullen household."

"Hi is this Esme Cullen."

"Yes may I ask whose speaking?"

"This is Mrs. Hekip principal of your children's school."

"What did they do this time?"

"I will explain that to you when you get here. Can you call your husband and tell him to come here too?"

"Of course I'll be right over." The phone clicked and the dial tone sounded.

"Your parents are coming."

We sat in silence for seven minutes waiting for Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. Finally they arrived. I was eager to see them till I saw the anger in their faces. They sat down next to us after giving us stern glares.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Mrs. Hekip."

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Your children sent out letters to every student in this school saying today's slut day. Now all of the students are wearing things against the dress code."

"I'm sorry this won't happen again." Grandpa Carlisle apologized

"You are right it won't. They have broken several rules some that are even against the law. They hacked into one of the schools computers and got all of the students and parents email addresses. They forged my signature and stole my signature to make it look official. They made a fake document and stole graphics to put on it. They made all of the students dress like sluts and prostitutes. I will not tolerate that in my school at all. I could press charges but I won't instead all of them are expelled."

"Excuse me expelled?" Grandma Esme asked

"Yes I don't want them in my school. They will empty their lockers and leave by the time the lunch bell rings. Also I need all of their textbooks."

"Ok" we all mumbled and trudged out of her office after handing over the textbooks.

We emptied out our lockers and we drove home. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house with all my belongings. Before I could run into my room Grandpa Carlisle called for us.

"Family meeting in the dinning room. Come right now."

I ran into the dinning room and took a seat next to Jake.

"Doing what you did is inexcusable. It was funny but you will not do it again."

"Fine it's not like we are going to pull the same prank." Uncle Em muttered

"Emmett"

"Sorry"

"Now that you aren't allowed back at that school till they are all dead we are moving."

"Ok" we hollered from up the stairs. We were already upstairs packing when he muttered something like 'what's the rush? Was this place really that bad?'

* * *

A/N- Hi I did this chapter by myself!!! This is a recap of all the times they have gotten expelled or kicked out. They are telling the stories to each other reminiscing. Read the a/n at the beginning for more info!!!! Also check out my other story Falling Star!!!!! Tell me if you like this story so far!!!!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	2. Street Racing

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

Chapter 2- Street Racing

Renesmee

_85 Years ago_

"What are we gonna do at school tomorrow?" I asked

"We are going to go street racing at school." Aunt Rose answered

"Are we going to race with each other or with other kids at school?"

"Both. I just have to send every kid an email." Aunt Alice announced

"Ok"

"I sent everybody an email saying to come to school an hour earlier."

"Did you tell them why they had to come early?"

"No I just said you have to get to school an hour early. Don't worry I saw that everyone I sent it to is gonna come."

"What cars do we take?"

"The fastest one you have."

"Ok, Aunt Rose can you tune up my car."

"Yeah" Aunt Rose replied and I followed her out to the garage.

* * *

I revved my engine of my light green Lamborghini waiting for the race to start. Aunt Alice disguised us as different people. I was a guy and I decided to call myself Luke.

"Ready, set, go!" Someone yelled and waved a flag. The track was to go around the school twenty times.

I took off and sped down the street. Twelve cars took off after me but I was already far ahead. In my rearview mirror I saw my family coming near me and I stepped down on the gas pedal. I was nearing 135 miles per hour.

Aunt Rose was right behind me in her silver Porsche Carrera GT. Dad was right behind her in his Aston Martin Vanquish and Uncle Em was right behind him in his Jeep. Aunt Alice passed Uncle Emmett in her Porsche with Uncle Jasper right behind her in his orange SSC Ultimate Aero. Mom was behind Jacob in her Ferrari and Jacob was in his Ford Mustang behind Uncle Em. All the other kids were way behind us.

Mom passed Jacob and Uncle Em. Uncle Em yelled 'hell no' and passed Mom. Aunt Rose was right next to me so I sped up. Aunt Alice and Dad were neck and neck but Dad passed her. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Em were right next to each other and Jacob was behind both of them Mom had passed them and was next to Dad and Aunt Alice.

I had five more laps to go and I was still in the lead. We had over lapped the other kids who were only going sixty and they had ten laps to go.

Uncle Em passed Uncle Jasper and passed my Mom. He couldn't stand losing. Mom sped right by him but Uncle Em passed her again. It kept going back and forth like that. Mom was ahead than Uncle Em was ahead. Dad and Aunt Alice were doing the same thing. Aunt Rose was now next to me and it was our last lap.

"Wanna go all out Nessie?" Aunt Rose called through her window.

"Hell yeah! Of course I do." I yelled back and turned back to the road.

After the last bend it was a straight road till the finish line. As soon as we passed the bend we sped up. I pushed down on the pedal till it was touching the ground. Aunt Rose and I were both neck and neck. I was almost there when I heard a siren.

"SHIT!" I heard my entire family curse.

I passed the finish line with Aunt Rose's front of her car about an inch behind mine. I spun my car around so it was facing the way I came. I fixed my disguise and made sure it wasn't messed up. I saw Aunt Rose do the same.

The order of the race was me, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Dad, Mom, Uncle Em, Uncle Jasper, and Jacob. The rest of the kids haven't even finished yet.

I got out of my Lamborghini slowly and faced the police officers. The principal Mr. Pums looked enraged and he was holding a cell phone. He had obviously called the police on us. Seven minutes later the rest of the cars pulled up and they got out of there cars. They hadn't heard the police siren and they looked shocked. They walked over and stood next to me and my family.

"I can't believe students in this school would do something this stupid. Street racing is illegal. Why would you guys race at the school? All of you are in big trouble but I need your names." Mr. Pums shrieked

"The school is more fun to race at because there are no other cars." Uncle Emmett answered disguising his voice.

"That was a rhetorical question. I need your names NOW!"

The other kids gave their names first.

"Sarah Gorsle."

"Fay Selme."

"Harry Dotrek."

"Bob Wedter."

"Kim Loyst."

The principal and police officers were writing down their names. The principal was checking over some kind of school roster checking to see if they were telling the truth or not. Shit.

Mr. Pums looked at us and nodded. I went first and made my voice like a guy.

"Luke Hinz."

"Barbie Murt." Aunt Rose made her voice high pitched and preppy.

"Polly Shopern." Aunt Alice made her voice bored and low. All of us sighed quietly when we heard her made up last name.

"Ronald Korkman." Uncle Em squealed sounding a little bit like a girl.

"Parker Hounder." I stifled a laugh at Jacob's name and high voice.

"Maude Bouten." Mom giggled using a super high voice that hurt a little.

"Wendy Judek." Uncle Jasper said in a perfect girl voice.

"Victor Nuyvon." Dad's voice was gruff like he had a sore throat.

"Ok I'm not buying that bullshit because none of those names are on the roster. Take off your disguises and tell me your real names. I was about to say 'we aren't lying this is who we are' when Uncle Em did something that I would kill him for later.

"Ok. I'm Emmett Cullen. That's Bella, Edward, Alice, and Renesmee Cullen. That big guy is Jacob Black and those two are Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale." Uncle Em exclaimed and ripped off our wigs and sunglasses.

"Emmett!" We moaned and Aunt Alice jumped on him while Aunt Rose smacked him on the back of his head. Dad grabbed Aunt Alice and restrained her.

The police officers put hand cuffs on all of us. We could have fought them off but we had to act human.

"By the way all thirteen of you are expelled!" Mr. Pums called after us.

When I was inside the police car I heard him say 'all of you have detention. Now get inside…NOW!'

We drove to the police station and we all got put into the same cell. Aunt Alice took out the rest of the make up used to disguise us. Now all we had to do was get the police to let us go or get our phone calls first.

"Excuse me." Aunt Rose purred to one of the male officers.

"Yes"

"Can I have my phone call?"

"Of course"

He opened the cell door and let her out. She went to the phone and dialed Carlisle's cell phone number.

"Hello. Why am I getting called from the police station?"

"Hi Carlisle, Can you bail us out of jail?"

"Of course I can but what did you do now?"

"We went street racing at school."

"Don't do it again and may I ask who won?"

"Nessie did and I came second. I'll tell you about it later and you can lecture us later just get us out. Oh and we are expelled."

"Ok I'm on my way. Bye." He sighed

"Bye" Aunt Rose hung up the phone and walked back into the cell.

The other kids were moping in the corner and glaring at us.

"Who's next with the phone call?" The police officer asked and stared longingly at us but we shook our heads. He got gruff again.

"You guys in the corner. Who wants to go next?"

"Um…I will." Kim mumbled and ran out of the cell. Her phone call was pretty bad just a lot of yelling. All the other phone calls were the same yelling and stuff like we can't afford to bail you.

Finally Grandpa Carlisle came looking upset.

"Daddy get us out of here! It has been forever. I can't take it any longer!" Uncle Em screamed

"Emmett it has been five minutes." Aunt Rose said

"Oh"

Grandpa Carlisle paid our bail and paid extra so we wouldn't have to go to court and it wouldn't be put on our records. When the police officers unlocked our hand cuffs Uncle Em was jumping up and down like a little girl squealing with joy. We all stepped away from him pretending we didn't know him. When we got up and started walking Fay called after us.

"Are you guys getting out of here?"

"Yes that's why we don't have hand cuffs on." Aunt Rose answered like she was talking to a baby that didn't know anything.

"Can you get us out?"

"No"

"How do we get out?"

"Do you have money?"

"No"

"Then I don't know how to get you out. Enjoy jail." Aunt Rose said sarcastically and waved. She left her crying.

Grandpa Carlisle gave us rides to school where we got all of our stuff from our lockers than we got our cars and drove home.

I got home in a minute and ran to my room.

"Nessie please come to the living room." Grandpa Carlisle called

I rushed down the stairs and jumped on to the couch.

"All of you guys are grounded which means no television, no cars, no computers, and no shopping. We have to move out of state if you want to go to school where they won't know about this incident. Hopefully it isn't on the news. Oh and what places did you guys get in."

"I got first, Aunt Rose second, Aunt Alice third, Dad fourth, Mom fifth, Uncle Emmett sixth, Uncle Jasper seventh, and Jacob eighth."

"Ok well go pack and please don't get arrested while you do that."

"Fine" we muttered and went up to our rooms to pack. We were done packing in about an hour than we drove out of the state to some other house we owned.

* * *

A/N- Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all of the people that reviewed!!! I also got lots of favs and alerts. Keep it up!!!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Check out my other story Falling Star and do the poll for that story. I will out pictures up from this story!!!!!! I have pictures for Falling Star also!!!!!! Also keep checking out my profile for new pictures of me or cute animals!!!!!! I keep changing my avatar!!!!!! I will change it again soon so check it out before it leaves!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	3. Battle

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- Halo is a video game where you fight aliens with guns and swords. Warthog and mongoose are some of the vehicles.

Chapter 3- Battle

Renesmee

_82 Years ago_

"Are you ready to leave for school?" Dad asked after waking me up.

"What? It is midnight, school doesn't start till tomorrow." I whined

"We are going to set school up for tomorrow."

"Fine, I don't know what we are doing but it should be fun."

We ran to school and got there in a couple of seconds. After we broke in without setting off the alarms I noticed everyone was carrying a load of stuff.

"What are we doing?" I whispered

"We are gonna redecorate the school." Aunt Alice answered

She started painting the inside of school a camouflage green. After she was done she put fake trees everywhere and she laid out mongoose and other vehicles people could ride. Than she loaded guns and put them all over the school. Then she carefully hid grenades behind trees and rocks. When she was done the whole school looked like one of the maps on Halo.

"Aunt Alice don't put guns and grenades here. Humans actually die when they get shot."

"Relax they are just paint ball guns. They won't hurt because we will give them padded uniforms and helmets. These grenades are filled with paint so they will explode and cover someone with paint."

"So are we gonna play kids at our school?"

"Yes but we have to text everyone first saying to come to school early." Aunt Alice said than threw a phone in my direction and a long list of phone numbers. Then she handed out phones and phone numbers to everyone else. I put star six seven to make my text say from a private or unknown number this way they can't call or text me back. I started speed texting and I was done in three minutes.

"Done" Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Mom, and me chirped at the same time.

"Why do girls text that fast?" Uncle Em grumbled. He was trying to text but his fingers were to big for the keyboard. About ten minutes later everyone was done.

"Hey Nessie, do you want to Halo practice before tomorrow?" Uncle Em asked after we left school.

"Yeah, but I get to pick the weapons this time." I called and raced into the game room.

* * *

"Nessie wake up." Aunt Alice commanded

"Why?"

"We have to get to school early today. I costume designed your outfit. Hurry up!"

"Ok" I stretched and got out of bed. Aunt Alice handed me camouflage overalls and a white shirt. The legs of the overalls were cut till they looked like super short shorts. I put a whit shirt on underneath then I put on the overalls. She was wearing the same cut overalls and shirt underneath.

"Is everyone wearing the same outfit?"

"Yes but the guys are wearing long camouflage pants and tight white shirts. All the other kids at school will be wearing the outfits I bought before I tailored them." Aunt Alice replied

"What shoes do I wear?"

"These camouflage converse that match with your outfit perfectly. I would make you wear camouflage heels or boots but we are gonna be fighting with paint and running."

"What time is it?"

"5:30, time to go!"

"You told everyone to come this early?"

"Yes now let's go." Aunt Alice dragged me out of the house and into the back of Uncle Em's silver Range Rover.

"Won't someone tell on us if we get caught when?" I asked

"Yes someone will tell on us but everyone who participates will get in trouble and I can't tell what will happen since you will be there and you're near me now." Aunt Alice answered like it was no big deal.

Once we got to school there was already a line of people waiting to get in. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose handed out boring camouflage outfits which looked exactly the same to the guys and the girls. After they put them on top of their other clothes and we gave them extra pads and helmets we told them the rules.

"Once you get hit with a paint ball gun you are out or if a grenade explodes and covers you with paint. You will go to classroom 683 and you will stay there until the game is over. We laid out paint ball guns and paint grenades so pick them up as soon as the game starts. There are vehicles hidden in the school so when you find them don't run anyone over. Good luck and have fun." Aunt Alice yelled than she added something at vampire speed. "You must run at human pace and play fair." We nodded

After some people mumbled 'sure' and 'ok' we entered the school.

Right away I grabbed six guns and nine grenades. I held two of the guns and tucked everything else in my overalls. I heard Uncle Em start up a warthog and shoot some people.

I shot both of my guns and hit two guys who were just staring at my long legs. They looked pretty pissed. Jacob threw grenades at their faces.

"Don't stare at my girlfriend." Jacob yelled after them.

Dad was shooting anyone who came near him or Mom. Uncle Emmett had Aunt Rose on a warthog with him. He was driving and she was throwing grenades and shooting people. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were back to back shooting like crazy. I was rolling behind rocks and sneak attacking some guys that had always stared at me in class and at lunch. Jacob was marking J.B on all of them after I shot them.

When we were done only ten kids remained not including us.

Everyone shot one person except Uncle Em who got three out by throwing grenades at them. We stopped shooting and high fived each other. None of us got a splash of paint on us and Aunt Alice looked very pleased about that.

"Aren't you guys gonna fight each other?" One of the guys we just shot asked.

"No, family doesn't turn on one another." Aunt Rose sniffed

"Oh"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The principal Mrs. Julop screamed.

I turned around and saw our principal red faced and on the ground.

"Someone get something to wake her up." I said and ran to her body on the ground. Mom came back a minute later with a huge bucket of cold water. She dumped on the principal's face. The principal instantly woke up mumbling 'school was ruined. It was covered in paint. All green.' Than she opened her eyes and looked around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked and curled up in a ball chanting 'it's just a dream' over and over.

"Um…Mrs. Julop it isn't a dream." Uncle Em told her and helped her on her feet.

"Emmett Cullen what did you do know?"

"Nothing"

"Than why is the school ruined?"

Uncle Em was about to defend himself when one of the first two kids I shot ran over to Mrs. Julop. Uncle Emmett got bored because the principal looked away from him and picked up a gun. He started shooting the wall and writing his name on the wall with red paint balls.

"Mrs. Julop I have the phone number of the person who texted me telling me to come to school early."

"Call them please."

"Ok" he pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker.

Eleven seconds later Uncle Em's phone rang but before he could Aunt Alice and Dad tackled him.

"Don't answer the phone." Dad hissed and grabbed the phone from Uncle Em. The principal didn't even notice what was going on behind her.

"Give me my phone." Uncle Em took his phone back but Aunt Alice snatched it out of his hand.

"Alice give it back to me." He took the phone back and flipped it open. Aunt Alice was on his back trying to take it out of his hand but she couldn't.

"Hello, Emmett Cullen talking." Dad and Aunt Alice moaned after he said his name.

"Emmett Cullen you set this up." The principal shrieked into the phone and Uncle Em hung up.

The principal turned around and glared at Uncle Emmett.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, Isabella, Edward, Alice, and Renesmee come into my office."

We lead her to her own office after she got lost twice.

"I am calling your parents. This is a very series offence."

"Hello"

"Hello this is Mrs. Julop. Is this Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes. Do you want me to come to school?"

"Yes and can you tell Dr. Cullen to come here also?"

"Of course but why do you need me this early school hasn't even started yet."

"I'll tell you as soon as you get here."

"Alright"

Mrs. Julop hung up her phone and glared at us.

"I will be right back." She got up and left the room. She would definitely get lost because the schooled looked so different.

After she left everyone glared at Uncle Emmett.

"What?"

"You had to answer your phone didn't you?" Aunt Alice sneered

"Yes it could have been important."

"Didn't you think of checking caller id or putting your text messages on private sender?" Mom asked

"Um…no."

"Ugh…now we are going to be in so much trouble." Jasper moaned

"What is Mrs. Julop doing?" I asked

"She's telling the other students that they are also in trouble and they are not off the hook." Dad replied

"Is she going to get lost?"

"Yes but she'll find her way eventually." Aunt Alice answered

A couple minutes later Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme arrived leading the way with Mrs. Julop behind them. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were stifling laughs. Luckily Mrs. Julop didn't see them.

The principal, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme all took their seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen your children have vandalized the school, they broke into the school, and they brought guns into school. Lots of kids could have gotten hurt."

"They are paint ball guns." Aunt Alice protested

"No one got hurt because we gave them rules, pads, and helmets." Aunt Rose added

"What about the vandalism?" Mrs. Julop asked

"What vandalism?" Uncle Em wondered

"The school looks like a battle field, you wrote your name in paint, and the whole school is covered in paint." Mrs. Julop said and started shaking with anger.

"Oh"

"I want all of you out of the school."

"But don't you want us to help you clean-" Mom was cut off by the principal.

"GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!"

We got up and fled the room. After we got home I sat on the couch waiting for the family meeting that would be coming.

"Ok guys you are grounded, you have to clean up the school later, and we have to move again."

"Why do we have to keep moving?" I asked

"If we don't move than you guys won't be able to go to school and we will have bad reputations."

"I guess that would be bad."

"When do we have to clean school?"

"Pack right now and than clean the school at night when all the kids and teachers leave."

"Ok" We started to head upstairs when he stopped us.

"Guys really, Halo. Was the video game not enough for you?"

"No it wasn't Carlisle. Acting it out was more fun." Uncle Emmett said

"Couldn't you have done it in the backyard?"

"Yes but that's no fun and we needed more people to play with."

"Just go and pack now." Grandpa Carlisle sighed

After we got upstairs to our rooms Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle started talking.

"Sometimes I wonder if they get expelled just to move." Grandpa Carlisle sighed

"No I think they just want to have fun." Grandma Esme assured

"Well time to move. This is so much fun." Grandpa Carlisle moaned sarcastically.

* * *

A/N- HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Check out pictures and read Falling Star!!!!!!!!!!! Do the poll and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	4. Prom

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Chapter 4- Prom

Renesmee

_74 Years ago_

"EMMETT CULLEN YOU BETTER NOT RUIN PROM FOR ME!" Aunt Alice yelled

"Alice I won't ruin prom. All I'm going to do is cause a scene that will ruin everyone else's prom. You will have fun. I promise."

"You better or your Jeep and Range Rover are getting burned than pushed off a cliff."

Uncle Emmett nervously nodded.

"I'm going shopping for my prom dress. Who's coming with me?" Aunt Alice asked

"I'll go." Aunt Rose and I confirmed. Aunt Alice didn't look happy about only getting two responses and she was glaring at my Mom.

"I don't want to go Alice. I don't even want to go to prom. I'm only going because of the stuff we are gonna do." Mom whined

"You are going."

"No"

"Bella do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Alice don't play the 'do you love me' card." Mom imitated Aunt Alice's voice perfectly when she said do you love me.

"Bella you are coming shopping with us."

"Alice, Bella doesn't need to go." Dad stated

"Edward you know what I'll do if Bella doesn't come with us."

"Fine" Dad sighed

"Ugh…I guess I have to go." Mom complained and walked with us to Aunt Alice's Porsche.

"We also have to get tuxedos for the guys." Aunt Alice exclaimed when we got to the mall.

Three hours of shopping and Mom's complaining later we got prom dresses and tuxes.

My dress was a strapless purple dress with puffy bottom. It had sparkles on the top and some on the bottom.

Aunt Rose's dress was similar to mine but had a less puffy bottom. It was red, strapless, and had sparkles. She also got a sexy red dress that she said she would use for after.

Aunt Alice was stuck between two dresses, a red and white short dress and a pink strapless similar to ours. She got both but decided on wearing the short one to make her seem taller. The red and white dress was strapless and it had a white bow belt.

Mom got a dress that looked very alike to mine but it had sparkles shaped like flowers and it was light blue. Aunt Alice tried to get Mom to wear a super short dress but Mom wouldn't let her look like a 'hooker'.

The tuxes were just the usual black jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath.

"Are you done torturing me?" Mom asked after we bought our clothes.

"No, we still have to buy shoes, purses, make up, and accessories."

"Ugh"

Another three hours passed before Aunt Alice got everything for our prom look.

"Can we go now?" Mom pleaded

"Yes"

When we got home we started working on our plan.

* * *

We were heading to the school in a limo after Aunt Alice had primped us all day. Aunt Alice didn't let anyone see what the other person looked like. All day I faintly heard Mom's complaints about the makeover she was getting.

"Remember to vote." Aunt Alice reminded us than winked.

We exited out of the limo while Uncle Emmett and Dad complained about how slow the limo was. Mom didn't get out of the limo.

"Bella, get out so we can go to the dance." Aunt Alice commanded

"No, I don't want to. I look ridiculous."

"Anyone who gets dressed by me doesn't look ridiculous…unless you get me mad." Aunt Alice muttered the last part under her breath.

"Bella you look beautiful." Dad murmured

"You're just saying that." Mom whispered. I could hear defeat in her voice but she was trying not to give up.

Dad got back into the limo and sat next to Mom.

"Bella please" Dad pleaded

"No" Mom responded weakly her voice wavering.

Dad swept Mom out of her seat bridal style and jumped out of the limo. He put her down right next to us where we were waiting.

Mom looked like a princess. Her hair was curled at the ends and she had a small tiara with diamonds placed expertly on her head.

"Wow, you look great." I whispered in awe.

"You do." Dad confirmed

"I told you anyone dressed by me doesn't look ridiculous." Aunt Alice boasted with a proud smile on her face.

We walked into the school's gym while Dad carried Mom inside bridal style. They were kissing the whole time. Gross! I reached over and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"This night would be perfect if I didn't have to wear this stupid suit. I don't look good in it." Jacob complained

I laughed with everyone else except Mom and Dad who were still kissing. Don't they need to come up for air? Oh right they don't their vampires.

"I think you look hot." Uncle Emmett stated and Jacob smacked him.

We gave the girl at the front our tickets and entered the gym.

"This school sucks. Look at these awful decorations and we can't even vote on touch screen computers. We have to vote on slips of paper how cheap. My perfect prom is ruined. I won't get a second prom." Aunt Alice whined

"Um…Alice you can go to lots of proms." Jacob told her after staring at her for a minute.

"Oh right…I forgot."

We went to the boxes and voted for who we wanted the nominees to be for prom queen and prom king. After they counted those votes we would vote again for the winners. We kept on voting but at vampire speed so no one would see.

Fifteen minutes of geeky guys and snobby girls asking us to dance later they announced the nominees.

"Attention, can I please have your attention." The principal Mr. Lerflo called into the microphone.

Once everyone was quiet he started again.

"The nominees for prom King are Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Justin Kopper, Louis Nourt, and Patrick Welop. The nominees for prom Queen are Renesmee Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Alexis Foter, Rosalie Hale, Pam Mult, and Jamie Sernap. Please vote for your prom Queen and King."

"Wait isn't Jamie a guy." I whispered

"Yes, that's why we voted for him as queen." Uncle Emmett chuckled

"Why doesn't anyone notice that Jamie is a guy?"

"He is a geek. No one knows who he is."

"Ok, come on let's vote."

We made our way to the boxes again and voted several times.

Another fifteen minutes passed before they were done counting the votes.

"Can the nominees please come up to the stage." Mr. Lerflo said

We walked to the stage along with the other nominees. I mentally prepared myself for the acting I was about to do. I could tell everyone else in my family was doing the same.

"The prom King is……Justin Kopper!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Uncle Emmett screamed and fell to the ground landing on his knees.

He put his hands in the air and took a fetal position.

"Why? Why him? Why not me? Who didn't vote for me?" Uncle Emmett cried

Uncle Jasper, Jacob, and Dad got on the ground too and they all started to pretend to cry.

"Why doesn't anyone like us? All I wanted to do was be prom King." They all moaned

"Guys please calm down or I will have to ask you to leave." Mr. Lerflo commanded nervously.

They composed themselves. They definitely weren't finished yet and they didn't want to leave. Uncle Emmett left the stage with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ok, now on to prom Queen. The prom Queen is……Jamie Sernap!"

Jamie came up on to the stage looking scared.

"Jamie is a guy. Who voted for him? Oh well, Jamie go away. Ok the girl with the highest amount of votes is Renesmee Cullen!"

I went up and put the tiara and got ready for my act.

"Like oh my god this is like amazing. I like am so like happy to like be here like tonight. I want to like thank all like the people who like voted for like me. Since I like rule like the school like now because I'm like queen. I like want to like change the like dress code. How about we like can only like look good like and we like can't be nerdy. I want to thank all like my family and like my hair stylist that made my hair like look this good. I also like want to like thank the like designer that like made my like dress and like the person who made like my shoes and like my jewelry and like my make up. Like oh my god I didn't know I would win or I like would have prepared like a longer like speech. Like can I get like some flowers? Oh and like another rule I would like to like change is that like we can like ride only like pretty like ponies to like school and if you don't like do that you will like have to be like my slave or like maid for like a like day. And like we are allowed to like make out with our like boyfriends and girlfriends at like school and have like sex with them in like public. Oh my god we are gonna like have so much like fun with like me as like queen." I gushed in a super snobby voice.

"Renesmee-" I cut Mr. Lerflo off.

"It's Queen Renesmee to you." I put my hand up to stop him and put my nose in the air.

"I'm sorry but you are not the queen of school and I am taking away your crown and giving someone else the title." He reached for the tiara but I backed away.

"Guards get him and put him in the dungeons." I commanded like a queen.

Mom, Aunt Rose, Jacob, and Dad grabbed him. He squirmed but he couldn't escape. I noticed Aunt Alice wasn't on stage any more.

"We have no dungeon in the school." He was still struggling against my 'guards' grips.

"Silence you disgusting peasant. Toss him in the dungeons with no food or water than we will execute him or make him our slave." I commanded

They dragged him out of the gym and I followed after them. All the kids were staring at us in awe not sure what to do.

"We have no dungeon in the school." Mr. Lerflo cried again.

"I said silence." I exclaimed

"I demand you to put me down."

"Ha, ha, ha, I am the queen and what are you? Oh right nothing."

We blind folded and gagged Mr. Lerflo and walked to his office. When we got in and already locked the doors we took off his blind fold.

The room looked like a medieval dungeon. There were grey bricks painted on the walls but to the human eye they would look real. There were lit torches, chains, skeletons, axes, hammers, and all the scary stuff you would find in a dungeon. It would look real to humans and it looked a little real to me but I knew it was fake. Aunt Alice did a good job decorating the room.

"M…mm…m…m…m…m…mm." Mr. Lerflo mumbled. I noticed his gag was still on so I yanked it off.

"I didn't know there was a dungeon." He gasped

"Of course I have a dungeon. It's my castle."

"It isn't your cas-"

"Lock him up and torture him." I ordered and stifled a laugh.

They locked plastic chains on him and attached them to the wall. He thought they were real chains and he started crying.

"Please…let…me…go." He sobbed out choking on the words.

"No" I answered his plea in a voice full of authority.

We were about to leave when Uncle Emmett ran in with a torch, pitch fork, and ax.

"It's time for torture." He bellowed and Mr. Lerflo cringed.

Uncle Emmett lit the chains on fire and they melted. They burned Mr. Lerflo but before Dad or Uncle Jasper could put it out he let out a scream. Uncle Jasper threw water at the fire but it had already grown and the whole room was engulfed in flames.

Dad grabbed the principal and put him in his arms, put me on his back, took Mom's hand, and fled out of the room at a quick human speed. Uncle Emmett, Jacob, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Jasper were right behind us.

Aunt Alice rounded the corner after we had left the room. She had a fire extinguisher and a hose. She put the fire out as quickly as she could when Mr. Lerflo was facing the other way.

Aunt Alice went back around the corner and I heard her put the stuff away in a closet.

Mr. Lerflo turned back around to face us. Anger filled his eyes and he had his lips curled up in to a snarl.

"You guys caused a scene, took me hostage, injured me, and burned some room in the school. That fire could have burned the whole school to the ground. I want all of your family EXPELLED and out of the school."

"Actually that room is your office." Uncle Emmett said in a booming voice.

"My…office? You…burned…down…my…office." He stuttered

"Yes"

"OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SCHOOL! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

Just as he screamed that Aunt Alice walked up next to us a look of enrage on her face. I think it was part of the act but I wasn't sure.

"I didn't do anything." She snarled

"I don't care. You are expelled."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." She repeated slowly but very loud.

"GET OUT!"

"NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO GET EXPELLED."

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT?"

She didn't respond to hiss question. She lunged at him and started to hit, kick, punch, pinch, slap, and pull his hair.

About six minutes of her violence and his cries of pain later she stopped and jumped off of him. She dusted her hands together and glared at him.

"Now I did something that could expel me. Come on guys lets go."

When we got into the parking lot we started cracking up laughing.

"Aunt…ha…Alice did…ha…you really…ha…have to hurt…ha…him?" I gasped

"I didn't even hurt him. I was faking it. Jasper was just sending terror and pain." Aunt Alice answered happily.

After laughing for about twenty minutes we went home. When we arrived we went straight to our rooms to pack. Grandpa Carlisle stopped us.

"I got a call from the school about you getting expe-"

"We know already. No electronics and cars and we are moving. We know already." Jacob said than fled upstairs with us right behind him.

* * *

A/N- SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I went to the beach, than the next day I went to meet your teacher, than I went shopping, than on the next day I went shopping, than I had to get school supplies, then I had to go to bed early, and today is the first day of school! So I have my excuses! And on other times my family was using the computer I used for typing. Do the poll, review, check out pictures on profile, read other story so you can do the poll, check out my profile for new pics of me every 2-3 days!!!!!!!!!!! So please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	5. Food Fight

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight

A/N- **My B-day was on the 24****th**** of September! For birthday presents I'd like reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

Chapter 5- Food Fight

Renesmee

_69 years ago_

"EMMETT!!!" Aunt Alice shrieked

A couple of seconds ago she got that unfocused look in her eye meaning she had gotten a vision.

"I'm wearing my designer clothes tomorrow and if they get a speck of food on them I'm gonna kill you!" She screeched

"Alice, calm down. And you have to help. It'll be no fun without you." Uncle Emmett called from upstairs.

"Fine, but remember what I said before." Aunt Alice half agreed half threatened.

* * *

I packed my tray with the grossest foods I could find in the lunch line.

"Take lots of sauce too." Uncle Jasper reminded us. He was even more pumped for the fight than all of us. He had six trays of food and everyone else had two.

People gave us lots of strange looks but they didn't say anything. I walked to our usual table and was followed by Jacob, Mom, Dad, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, and Aunt Alice.

Jacob reached for something to eat on his lunch tray but he got slapped by Aunt Alice.

"Don't eat anything!" Aunt Alice hissed

"But I'm hungry." Jacob complained

"Too bad."

Aunt Alice ticked off her fingers then cued us.

"FOOD FIGHT!" We yelled and started rocketing food at the cafeteria.

Uncle Jasper was covering Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett was covering Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose, Dad was covering Mom who was hiding under the table, and Jacob was covering me.

Every time Uncle Emmett went to cover Aunt Alice (he didn't want to die again) Aunt Rose would almost get food on her but Uncle Emmett kept jumping in the way just in time.

"If I get freakin' food on this outfit, you are gonna die Emmett." Aunt Rose yelled

Soon the whole lunch room was screaming and laughing while rocketing food everywhere.

"WHAT IS ALL THE RACKE-" A teacher yelled and was cut off when Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper threw mashed potatoes and sardines at his face. With their perfect aim it landed right in his mouth.

Everyone kept on throwing food ignoring the teacher.

That's when I got hit on the side of my stomach by something hot, sticky, and gooey. Jacob was only protecting my front and he couldn't cover me in time.

"EWWWWWWW!" I screeched as I saw that I got hit with oatmeal. It smelled old and sour, like it had been sitting in the sun for days.

Jacob wrinkled his nose than threw food directly at the guy who had hit me. Of course it landed right in his mouth. The guy gagged and collapsed.

The teacher glared viciously at our table and motioned for us to follow him after he gagged and spit out the food. He yelled for help and another teacher came in the lunch room and went to help the kid who collapsed. The food fight was still raging on.

He led us to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The principal, Mr. Hyptin called from inside.

As soon as the door was open the teacher started telling the principal everything or at least the parts he knew.

"There was a food fight and they threw food right in my mouth. They also made a kid choke and he could have died!" He complained

"Have a seat!" Mr. Hyptin growled after the teacher left to get control of the lunch room.

"Who threw food into Mr. Jusy's mouth?" The principal asked

"ME! And Jasper. It was really funny because I put the sardines in my mashed potatoes because I knew it would be really gross and it would be perfect for the food fight." Uncle Emmett confessed

"EMMETT!" Aunt Alice shouted and pounced at Uncle Emmett.

"Enough! ENOUGH! Get off of him right now!" Mr. Hyptin ordered and Aunt Alice slowly got off of him.

"Who threw food into a student's mouth? Did you guys also start the food fight? I think you did since Emmett confessed already. You guys are in big trouble!" He growled

Aunt Alice covered Uncle Emmett's mouth with her hand. Uncle Emmett bit her hand and said.

"The kid ALMOST died. So what's the problem? Why are we getting in trouble?"

The principal growled and stared at Uncle Emmett in awe.

No one answered after that.

"No answer? Well than I'll take that as a yes." He picked up his phone and I saw him dial our home phone number.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" Grandma Esme answered

"Hello, is this Esme?"

"Yes, do you need me to come to school with my husband?"

"Yes and meet us in the lunch room."

"Why?"

"I want to show you what your kids did."

"Ok, Bye. I'll see you soon."

Mr. Hyptin nodded his head as if confirming Grandma Esme.

"Um…Mr. Hyptin, you know she can't see you nodding." I told him slowly.

"Oh…right." He mumbled

"Ok." He said into the phone but Grandma Esme had already hung up a while ago.

I sighed at his stupidity.

We walked into the cafeteria and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Tables, chairs, and trash cans were up turned. Food covered the floor, sauce coated the wall, and drinks were in puddles everywhere. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It smelt and looked awful. It looked like a giant trash can threw up…or a giant person. I mean literally the food looked chewed!

The students were lined up against the wall, trying not to touch it, and getting lectured by Mr. Jusy. The kids were SOPPING with food. I didn't see the kid who choked anywhere in the cafeteria.

"You have one hour to clean the cafeteria spotless." Mr. Jusy commanded to the kids.

"You too." He growled when he noticed we were behind him.

"Hell no." Aunt Rose said in disgust with 'don't mess with me' in her voice and expression.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Jusy hissed

"I said HELL NO!"

"Rose just do it." Aunt Alice told her and winked.

Aunt Alice had a plan.

We started cleaning up the food…gunk in disgust. We had to collect the 'perfectly good food' into buckets. I couldn't believe the school was gonna reuse the food!

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were taking longer than usual to get to the school.

We collected most of the food from the floor with our hands, put them in buckets, and flipped the tables, chairs, and trash cans back over.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett roared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mom yelled and dived under a table along with Aunt Rose.

Aunt Rose brought a bucket of mush with her and threw food at people from her hiding spot.

Once again the whole lunch room was throwing food, hiding, laughing, and screaming.

Mr. Jusy was running around and shouting commands like 'put down the food' and 'STOP!' He was a main target for most people. I rocketed food at him using vampire speed and strength. Soon he was under a table cowering in fright.

"STOP!" A familiar voice commanded.

No one threw anymore food after they heard the authority filled in the voice. Mr. Jusy came out from under the table, dusted himself off, and pretended to have control of the situation.

The lunch room looked worse than it had before we even started cleaning it.

"Shit. I didn't see that coming." Aunt Alice muttered

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were standing in front of the entrance.

"Gone! I want them gone!" Mr. Jusy commanded and pointed at us.

"They started two food fights and wasted perfectly good food." The principal stated more calmly than Mr. Jusy.

"Ok, I'm so sorry." Grandma Esme sighed and led us out of the school.

"I want you guys to clean the cafeteria." Grandpa Carlisle told us.

"Um…technically we already did." Uncle Emmett remarked and received a glare from Grandpa Carlisle.

As soon as we got home all Grandpa Carlisle had to say was "Pack."

* * *

A/N- I know this isn't the best chapter ever but whatever! **I'M SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE!!! I'LL UPDATE SOON!!! MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON SEPTEMBER 24****TH**** SO REVIEWS PLEASE!!! I HAVE A COMMUNITY SO CHECK IT OUT!!! **Review, add to favorites, read Falling Star, story alert, and check out profile for pictures!!!!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	6. Nursery Rhymes

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- **READ AND** **REVIEW ONE OF MY BFF'S STORY 'ILLUMINATION' BY TWILIGHTSAGATOTALLUVER!!!!!!!! LINK TO HER PROFILE ON MY PROFILE!!! DO IT…..DO IT!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6- Nursery Rhymes

Renesmee

_66 years ago_

_Day one_

I couldn't believe our principal decided that this week was freaking 'Nursery Rhyme Appreciation Week'. I mean seriously! This is HIGH SCHOOL! Mrs. Hirese, the principal said 'in the end we will all appreciate and be thankful for nursery rhymes.'

So everyday we were supposed to show our appreciation about nursery rhymes and we had to make it creative.

Yeah, my family and I will show our 'appreciation'. Oh, and it'll be creative, too.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly receiving several weird looks from students and teachers in the hallway.

Today we were gonna start out real simple but I was pretty sure the principal, Mrs. Hirese wouldn't like it.

Just then the old crackling loud speakers came on. They were barely used and people stopped talking to listen.

"Hi, this is Emmett Cullen speaking and I am just gonna show my appreciation of nursery rhymes." Uncle Emmett's voice crackled sounding like static.

"Oh, this is FANTASTIC!" I heard Mrs. Hirese exclaim down the hall.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill, to fetch a pail of water, who knows what went on up there, but they came down with a daughter." Uncle Emmett sang causing everyone to laugh.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Mrs. Hirese screeched loud enough for Uncle Emmett to hear from across the school. She started walking swiftly towards the office the speaker system was kept.

I heard the rustling of Uncle Emmett leaving the office in a rush.

_Day two_

Now it was my turn to do a nursery rhyme. Aunt Alice had set up a video camera so that while I said the nursery rhyme on the morning announcements everyone could see the…visual for the rhyme.

I snuck into the room and sat down by the principal who was talking about the history of nursery rhymes.

"I'd like to show my appreciation." I told her sweetly with a dazzling smile on my face.

"Um…ok." Mrs. Hirese mumbled "Here is Renesmee Cullen to show some appreciation." She said louder her voice enthusiastic.

I saw Aunt Alice sneak in and go into the computer section and flip a switch. I guessed she had turned on the camera. Now people could see a live video in the corner of the screen.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
The big bad wolf  
The big bad wolf  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
Tra-la-la-la-la-la  
I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf  
The big bad wolf  
The big bad wolf  
I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf  
Tra-la-la-la-la-la." I sang

The whole time I was singing I heard the screams of people as they saw the live video of Jacob, in wolf form, go around the school tearing things apart and snarling.

"Mrs. Hirese, there is a wolf in the school!" A girl gushed frantically. "Should I call animal control?"

Shit, they were gonna call animal control and shoot Jacob with tranquilizers!

I ran out of the room along with Aunt Alice and rushed to Jacob's side.

"Animal control is gonna come. Go into the bathroom and change back, we'll make sure no one sees you." I whispered and watched him bound towards the guy's bathroom. I followed behind him and covered the door.

In about ten seconds he came out again. Than he lifted me up into his arms.

"Put me down." I complained

"Sorry I can't. There is a dangerous wolf in the school. I'll protect you." Jacob teased making me laugh.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE!" An animal control guy yelled into a megaphone.

"THERE IS A WOLF ON THE PREMISES!" He yelled again

"LEAVE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!"

"LET'S GET MOVING! COME ON! HURRY UP! LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO! WE ARE THE BEST ANIMAL CONTROL TEAM AROUND SO PLEASE DO AS WE SAY. LET'S GET MOVING! COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!"

That guy was starting to annoy me. I walked up to him and yanked the megaphone out of his hands.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted into his ear.

Wow, my voice sounded really manly.

"Give that back to me." The dude squeaked grabbing for the megaphone.

I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor. He had the most girly voice I had ever heard, even on a girl!

The animal control team spent the rest of the day looking for a wolf. Obviously they didn't find one. Even if there was a wolf in the school they wouldn't have found it. That is how bad they were. The squeaky voice guy shot three other guys with tranquilizers and another guy caught the squeaky voice one in a net and so on. Yeah, they _definitely _were the best team around.

_Day three_

It was supposed to be Uncle Jasper who did the next…act of 'appreciation' but Uncle Emmett was dieing to do it so Uncle Jasper gladly gave it up.

Uncle Emmett once again went into the speaker system office and turned them on.

"Hi, this is Emmett Cullen once again. I will show my appreciation in a more…appropriate way." Uncle Emmett said

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on this farm he had a duck, E-I-E-I-O!  
With a quack-quack here, and a quack-quack there,  
Here a quack, there a quack, everywhere a quack-quack;"

Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice snuck over to a large room.

They started letting out hundreds of ducks that were flapping, quacking and squawking.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!

Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on this farm he had a cow, E-I-E-I-O!  
With a moo-moo here, and a moo-moo there,  
Here a moo, there a moo, everywhere a moo-moo;"

Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice snuck to another room and let out a couple dozen cows, adding to the commotion. With all the ducks no one noticed them sneak over.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on this farm he had a dog, E-I-E-I-O!  
With a bow-wow here, and a bow-wow there,  
Here a bow, there a bow, everywhere a bow-wow;"

This time they let out old hound dogs from a room.

"AHHHHH!" Several kids screamed when ducks flew into their hair and dogs slobbered on them.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on his farm he had a pig, E-I-E-I-O!  
With an oink-oink here and an oink-oink there  
Here an oink, there an oink, everywhere an oink-oink;"

Obviously Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper let out pigs this time. They were covered in mud and slob.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!

Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on his farm he had a horse, E-I-E-I-O!  
With a neigh-neigh here and a neigh-neigh there  
Here a neigh, there a neigh, everywhere a neigh-neigh;"

"AHHHH! HERE COME THE HORSES!" A person with a quick mind yelled and of course out came wild horses. Not the cute ones, but the raging made ones.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!

Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on his farm he had a sheep, E-I-E-I-O!  
With a baa-baa here and a baa-baa there  
Here a baa, there a baa, everywhere a baa-baa;"

When the sheep came out they were kinda boring just standing there but still.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on his farm he had a chicken, E-I-E-I-O!  
With a cluck-cluck here and a cluck-cluck there  
Here a cluck, there a cluck, everywhere a cluck-cluck;"

This time Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice only let out nine chickens each with a number on their back. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10. They would spend all day looking for number '7'.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on his farm he had a turkey, E-I-E-I-O!  
With a gobble-gobble here and a gobble-gobble there  
Here a gobble, there a gobble, everywhere a gobble-gobble;"

They did the same thing as the chickens.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on his farm he had a cat, E-I-E-I-O!  
With a meow-meow here and a meow-meow there  
Here a meow, there a meow, everywhere a meow-meow;"

"Finally something cute and calm." A person sighed in relief.

"NEVER!" Aunt Alice shrieked while letting out hissing, rabid cats.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!  
And on his farm he had a mouse, E-I-E-I-O!  
With an eek-eek here and an eek-eek there  
Here an eek, there an eek, everywhere an eek-eek;"

"EWWW! MICE!" A girl gagged

"THEY AREN'T MICE THEY ARE RATS!" Another girl corrected

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!" Uncle Emmett finished

Aunt Alice grabbed my hand and sprinted out of the school with the rest of the family at tow.

As I ran out I saw mud on the floor, bugs everywhere, animal shit on the walls and ground, and lots of animals.

Luckily the health inspector was coming today!

The school and the health inspector spent the rest of the day looking for the 'chicken and turkey' marked number 7.

_Day four_

"Row, row, row your boat,  
Gently down the stream.

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
Life is but a dream!"

We sang as we paddled a row boat through school that we had _flooded. _

Jacob broke the pipes this morning and water came rushing out, flooding the whole school in about three to four feet of water.

"Row, row, row your boat,

Gently down the stream.

'Till you hit the water fall,

Than you start to scream!"

We sang as we dropped down the staircase that looked like a waterfall. Uncle Emmett screamed like a freaking screechy girl making me cover my ears.

"This is highly inappropriate!" Mrs. Hirese cried while thrashing in the water that she was shoulder deep in.

Mrs. Hirese was thrashing through the water catching up to us.

"TURN ON THE MOTOR!" I screeched as Mrs. Hirese made a grab for the boat.

Uncle Emmett yanked the cord and the motor roared to life, spraying Mrs. Hirese in the face with water.

Mrs. Hirese staggered back and went under. She came back up a couple of seconds later gasping for air.

Uncle Emmett sped away, steering the boat around people, through the school. We reached the exit of the school and hopped out. As we opened the door water came pouring out.

_Day five_

We connected mini microphones to the schools speaker system and turned them on. Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Dad, Mom, Jacob, and I were outside of the school under a HUGE bridge we had built of stone.

"London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady." We started to sing. I could hear our voices inside the school.

"Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, lock her up.  
Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady.

How will we build it up,  
Build it up, build it up?  
How will we build it up,  
My fair lady?

Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold.  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady.

Gold and silver I have none,  
I have none, I have none.  
Gold and silver I have none,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with needles and pins,  
Needles and pins, needles and pins.  
Build it up with needles and pins,  
My fair lady.

Pins and needles bend and break,  
Bend and break, bend and break.  
Pins and needles bend and break,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with wood and clay,  
Wood and clay, wood and clay.  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair lady.

Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away.  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with stone so strong,  
Stone so strong, stone so strong.  
Build it up with stone so strong,  
My fair lady.

Stone so strong will last so long,  
Last so long, last so long.  
Stone so strong will last so long,  
My fair lady."

We finally finished. Uncle Emmett elbowed the bridge and it came crashing down over the school.

Luckily everyone made it out in time. Mrs. Hirese was crying over the school.

"Yes, in the end everyone appreciates nursery rhymes." I stated sarcastically while I patted her back.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!!! I KNOW YOU GUYS DID IT!!! GET OUT!!!! YOU RUINED THE SCHOOL, NOW GET OUT!!!" Mrs. Hirese screeched and we retreated home.

We quickly packed our stuff and waited on the couch for Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle to come home.

* * *

A/N- HI!!!! I know it has been a while since I reviewed but whatever!!!!! **AFTER THIS IDEA I** **HAVE NO MORE SO SEND ME YOUR IDEAS, PLEASE!!!!! **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!!!!!! _Happy Thanksgiving!!!_Review your ideas, read Falling Star, check out pictures, **READ MY FRIEND'S STORY 'ILLUMINATION' (I'M MAD THAT YOU DIDN'T) LINK ON MY PROFILE**, check out my community, ETC. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! (ESPECIALLY IDEAS)!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	7. Spirit Week

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- _**Thanks**__** to **__**dragonsong94**__** for this idea!!!**_

Chapter 7- Spirit Week

Renesmee

_63 years ago_

_Hat day_

Yeah…it's spirit week…I'm so excited…WOOOOOH!!!!!…NOT!

I swear the whole school is so into these spirit weeks and if you don't do them you're shunned.

It is hat day so of course I'm not wearing a hat and neither are Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose, Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, and Jake.

In third period Mr. Lencse came marching into our gym class, which we all had together.

"You eight without the _hats_ come here." He commanded and snarled 'hats'.

He led us into his office and we filed in behind him, sitting down in the available chairs. Uncle Emmett sat in Mr. Lencse's chair.

"Get out of my seat!"

"Why?" Uncle Em complained

"NOW!"

"Fine, fine." Uncle Emmett grumbled and got up.

"Do you know what today is?" Mr. Lencse asked once he got settled.

"Monday." I stated in a bored tone.

"October 3rd!" Uncle Emmett exclaimed, proud because he knew the date.

"Another day in the hell hole you call a school." Aunt Rose muttered while looking at her nails.

"No, it is hat day! You guys better have a good excuse for not being in school spirit!"

"The hat will mess up my hair." Aunt Rose said simply.

I nodded and Mr. Lencse sighed.

"Tomorrow I expect you to be in with school spirit!" He lectured but let us leave.

_Crazy Hair day_

"Hell no!" Aunt Rose screeched

"No freaking way!" I shrieked beside her.

Uncle Emmett was advancing on us with hairspray, spray paint, hair ties, and…glue. Shit!

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I tried to yank the chains Uncle Emmett had tied us in.

"If you fucking touch my hair, I'm gonna kill you!" Aunt Rose threatened. She looked tough but there was panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out…eventually." Uncle Emmett finished with one last evil laugh and stalked towards us.

My freaking hair is freaking ugly because of freaking Uncle Emmett and his freaking hairspray and freaking glue and freaking spray paint!

Once Uncle Em had let us go, Aunt Rose and I beat him senseless. I had yanked off his arm and hid it until we had to leave for school. Aunt Rose ripped…something else off…and she said she wouldn't give it back to him for a week. After that he started crying and begging but Aunt Rose didn't give it back. She hid it where 'Emmett couldn't go for a week.' *Shudder*.

Uncle Emmett had spray painted my hair olive green and GLUED and hair sprayed it so it shot up into the air. It looked like I had tubes coming out of my head.

Aunt Rose's hair was spray painted a medium to dark orange and sprayed into the longest Mohawk I have ever seen.

Uncle Emmett glued it in place so we couldn't redo it.

Lucky for Aunt Alice she decided to do her crazy hair herself and ended up wearing a blonde wig. Aunt Alice didn't even warn us. She was dead to me too. Well deader.

* * *

We crept into Mr. Lencse's office where he was talking on the phone with his hair dyed yellow.

Uncle Jasper gently pulled the phone out of his hands and put it back in the cradle. Uncle Emmett had his hand over Mr. Lencse's mouth to stifle his screams. Uncle Jasper replaced Uncle Em's hand as Uncle Em started to tie him up with rope that I could easily break through.

When he was done, Uncle Emmett tied a piece of fabric around his mouth.

That is when we set to work.

I spray painted his hair purple, gray, and maroon. Aunt Rose braided it then sprayed each braid up in the air.

"You have great spirit!" I cackled as we raced out of the room.

_Show and Tell…day_

"Please Rose give it back!" Uncle Emmett pleaded

"No!" Aunt Rose stated sternly.

"Please, I need it for show and tell!" Uncle Emmett pleaded

"Fine, but just for show and tell. And after that you're not getting it back for another two days." Aunt Rose sighed and gave back Uncle Emmett's……you know what.

* * *

We were in gym again and Uncle Emmett yanked off his gym shorts and boxers.

"For show and tell, I wanted to show you guys………"

_School Color day_

"Come on get to work, Edward!" Uncle Emmett said in a complaining voice.

Dad just kept kissing Mom.

"Ugh…" Uncle Em grabbed another can of yellow and blue spray paint (our school colors) and sprayed Dad, causing them to break apart and Dad to tackle Uncle Emmett.

"Break it up." Jake commanded and threw them both spray paint.

We were spray painting EVERYTHING in this tiny town yellow and blue, except our house.

After we finished the school, all the houses/buildings, and all of the plants, we wrote '_We have plenty of school spirit!'_ on the schoolin black and than signed it.

We hid in the bushes when we heard Mr. Lencse approach the school and faint.

_Pajama day_

Yeah, the last day!

I was in super short shorts and a tank top. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were in similar pj's.

It took Aunt Alice about three hours to get Mom to wear short shorts and a tank top but Mom finally agreed when Aunt Alice said she could wear a robe.

Uncle Emmett was going naked but he had a robe on first. He had to get Aunt Rose to give him back his…part…for the day. He received another extra couple days with it gone. He was up to it being gone for twelve days.

Dad, Uncle Jasper, and Jacob were wearing guy tanks and long pant pajamas.

Once we got there, Uncle Emmett took of his robe and strutted in.

Poor innocent Mr. Lencse, who still had his hair messed up, saw Uncle Em first and called us all into his office.

"Put your robe back on." Mr. Lencse shuddered

"Fine." Uncle Emmett grumbled and put it back on.

"First you guys don't participate in the school spirit, then you tie me up and redo my hair, after that Emmett ripped his pants off, then you guys paint the whole town school colors and graffiti the school, and now you show up to school…bare." Mr. Lencse sighed

"You know I can have you arrested but instead I'm just going to expel you." Mr. Lencse continued

"Are you gonna call our parents?" I asked

"Just leave!" He exclaimed and we jogged to our cars.

"Why are you all home so early?" Grandma Esme wondered

"We…eh…got expelled…" I murmured

"I'm getting tired of this! Go into your rooms and pack please. And try not to get expelled at the next school." Grandma Esme shook her head but started taking priceless paintings down from the wall.

* * *

A/N- I know this is moderately short but whateves!!!!!!!! Check out my profile for new pictures, REVIEW, check out my other stories, read my bff's story, check out my profile, check out my community, Review, add to favs, add to alerts, the whole shabam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28

Another A/N- I feel sooooooooooo stupid cuz I was checking my profile and I was like why isn't anyone reviewing and it turned out I forgot to add this chapter!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!


	8. Career Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- _**Thanks to**__**team-jasper is better**__**for this idea!!!..........It's now **__**Luner Hale**__**!!!!!! She changed her pen name!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Chapter 8- Career Day

Renesmee

_60 years ago_

It is Career Day at school today and we are supposed to wear what we want to be and then we have to explain what we are and why we want to have that job.

I was gonna wear a vampire costume but Uncle Emmett had better ideas for the girls…

The whole school filed into the auditorium and sat down. Kids went one at a time telling about how they wanted to be teachers, waitresses, yatti yatti ya, yatta yatta ya, blah blah blah. Finally I was called up.

"My sister and I want to be the same thing so we are going to present together." I told the principal, Mr. Puyre and led Aunt Rose up to the stage.

I wore a black bustier with black lacy underwear and black netting stockings. I also wore elbow length black gloves. Aunt Rose wore the same thing except in red and black. We had both worn robes to cover up until our presentation.

"We want to be HOOKERS!!!!!" I exclaimed after we threw off our robes.

All the guys stared and they were drooling a little…Ew…Even the principal.

After a couple seconds Aunt Rose coughed loudly to snap them out of their daze.

"Hhem…w-why would you two like to be uh…hookers?" Mr. Puyre cleared his throat.

"Well, we are hot, sexy, and-" I started

"We have great legs, great eyes, great lips, great hair, great arms, great boobs, great noses, great nails, great clothes, great asses-" Aunt Rosalie cut me off but then I cut her off.

"I think they get it!"

"Yeah…well…anyway, basically we have great bodies!"

"And we do great lap dances!" I added

We started dancing around a bit to show them but Mr. Puyre stopped us.

"Next! And please see me after presentations you two!" He exclaimed and we climbed off the stage.

Uncle Emmett was called next and he walked up painted green.

"Uh…what are you supposed to be?" Mr. Puyre asked as Uncle Emmett ripped his shirt off just by flexing.

"I am the HULK!!!!!" Uncle Emmett screamed

"Why?"

"Because I already am buff enough all I need to do is paint myself green!" Uncle Emmett explained like he was talking to a retard.

"Next! And I'll see you after along with your sisters." Mr. Puyre called and Uncle Jasper was called next.

"Uh…I want to be a solider." Uncle Jasper said

"Oh cool! Finally a normal job from a Cullen. So do you want to be in the Marines?" Mr. Puyre asked

"Jazz it up a bit!" Uncle Emmett growled at vampire speed.

"Actually, no. I want to become a solider that takes over the world and kills all principals!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" Uncle Jasper laughed evilly.

"Next!!! And again I'll see you after." Mr. Puyre sighed

"Am I next?" Aunt Alice exclaimed and went up without having gotten an answer.

"I want be a FORTUNE TELLER!!!" Aunt Alice yelled

"Uh…why?"

"Well because I'm great at betting."

"Is that all?"

"Ye-" Aunt Alice cut off her 'yes' when Uncle Emmett glared at her.

"No, I want to tell black deaths and the future of how they are gonna die!" Aunt Alice said with an evil smirk.

"See me after we are done!" Mr. Puyre growled

Dad was called up next and he came up in khaki pants and a t-shirt, his usual clothes.

"So what is that supposed to be?" Mr. Puyre asked when he saw his clothes.

"Myself."

"Huh?"

"When I grow up I want to be myself."

"I need to hear a real job!"

"Fine…I want to be a pianist."

"I will kill you if you don't make this good!" Uncle Emmett threatened at vampire speed.

"Oh, that's interesting." Mr. Puyre stated

"Actually…you know those male strippers that dress up as police men?" Dad wondered

"Yes, why do you want to be one?" Mr. Puyre gulped the started chanting "Please don't want to be that!" silently.

"Oh no! Of course not!" Dad exclaimed

Mr. Puyre sighed in relief and Uncle Em growled.

"I want to be the stripper that dresses up as a PIANIST and they have sex on a piano! Duh! Not a police officer." Dad said

Uncle Emmett choked with laughter as Mr. Puyre growled his usual saying. "See me after presentations!"

Jacob was called up next.

As soon as he came up he said…

"I don't want to be anything!"

"You have to!"

"NO!"

"What about a hobby."

"Uh…I like to work on cars."

"Nice! I'm a pretty good mechanic myself."

"Uhhu…sure…"

"Yeah, you know we can be partners!"

"Yeah and if we were I would drop a car on you so you would die!" Jake said sarcastically yet very seriously.

"AFTER WE ARE DONE!!!!!!" Mr. Puyre screeched

Mom was called next and she showed up looking nervous.

"I…uh…want to be…uh…hmm…a uh…lemme see…uh…a…uh…knitter?" Mom stammered nervously

I started laughing and so did Uncle Emmett. This morning Aunt Alice told my Mom that her outfit looked like she was an old lady who sits at home with her cats and knits.

"Knitter? Cats?" Mr. Puyre asked with shock.

"Uh…yeah! I want to have seven cats!" Mom exclaimed

"Seven? Cool?" Mr. Puyre said in disgust slowly like he didn't mean it.

"Yeah! I'm gonna name one of them…Jakealie…" Mom rambled

"Jakealie?" Mr. Puyre wondered

"Yeah! You know Jake and Rosalie…"

"Don't mix my name with that mutt's!" Aunt Rose exclaimed

"Whatever!" Mom sighed

"Go on…" Mr. Puyre gulped

"Oh, and EJ! As in Edward Jacob." Mom kept going

"I always thought that meant Edward Junior." Dad growled as Jake laughed.

"I always thought it meant Emmett's Beast." Uncle Emmett said, sounding confused and puzzled…Confuzzled!!!

"Emmett that starts with a B not a J!" Aunt Rose exclaimed slowly.

"Oh, right…"

"And another cat would be-" Mom got cut off.

"That's enough!" Mr. Puyre exclaimed

After another 259 students, we were done and everyone, but us, was sent to class.

"This is disgraceful!" Mr. Puyre started when we arrived in the office.

"Now I have to call your parents!" He continued

"Um…our 'Dad' is a doctor and really shouldn't be bothered." Uncle Emmett replied

"Well, now I have to _disturb_ your parents!" He sneered

After he called Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle and told them to come, we sat in uncomfortable chairs as Mr. Puyre glared at us…the teacher glare! It gave me chills and I shivered.

When Grandma and Grandpa arrived, Mr. Puyre FINALLY stopped giving us 'the glare'.

"Today was career day." Mr. Puyre growled

"That's nice!" Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle both replied.

"No! Your children's jobs were ridiculous." Mr. Puyre exclaimed

"Well, I do want them to be whatever they want." Grandpa Carlisle answered calmly.

"Please! Emmett wants to be the Hulk! That isn't even serious! Jasper wants to be a solider. I thought that was fine until he said that he wanted to be a solider that took over the world and killed all principals! Edward didn't want to be anything but I said he had to so he said he wanted to be a pianist. I thought it was nice until I asked more about it and he said he wanted to be a stripper that dresses up as a pianist! Your daughter, Alice just freaked me out by telling me that she wants to be a fortune teller that tells black deaths. Jacob again didn't want to be anything but I insisted. He said he liked being a mechanic and I suggested that we could be partners. Then he replied by saying 'Yeah and if we were I would drop a car on you so you would die!' Bella was so bizarre telling us she wanted to be a knitter with seven cats named who knows what. This caused an abrupt out burst from your family causing a scene. Another thing that caused a scene was Rosalie and Renesmee who dressed up highly inappropriately and said they wanted to be HOOKERS! They most likely caused all the men to think crude thoughts and all the ladies to become jealous! I am disappointed with your children!" Mr. Puyre scoffed. When he was done with his rant Grandma Esme stifled a laugh and Grandpa Carlisle composed his face seriously.

"So am I." Grandpa Carlisle lied. I could tell by his voice and his little smile.

"Did I forget to mention they were expelled?" Mr. Puyre continued

"Yes, you wouldn't have thought since you were TALKING SO MUCH!" Aunt Rose sneered sarcastically.

"GET OUT YOU TWITS!" Mr. Puyre yelled

"Twits?" I muttered and Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Who says twits?" I wondered aloud as we left receiving another laugh from Uncle Emmett.

"He does!" Uncle Emmett replied as we drove home getting the usual speech about moving.

* * *

A/N- I know who says twit!!!! LOL MY BFF KT!!! OR KATIE!! LOL!!! If you want to read that just read her review…from twilightsagatotalluver!!!! OK!!! **PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND MY TWO NEW STORIES!!!!!! AND ADD TO FAVS AND ALERTS AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PICS OF THIS CHAPTER AND CHECK OUT MY COMMUNITY AND MY BFF'S STORY!!!!!! OH AND THANX AGAIN TO LUNER HALE!!! LUV YA!!!**

Luv-twilightsagalover28


	9. Senior Pranks

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N-**They are all seniors here!**

Chapter 9- Senior Pranks

Renesmee

_58 years ago_

Uncle Emmett figured that to have lots of fun, and to get expelled, we'd need to do more then one prank. So we decided to do several pranks.

_Monday_

I like to call this prank 'Parking Problems'. It can be done two ways and we are gonna do both…at the same time!

Uncle Emmett bought a bunch of cheap clunkers to add on to the prank. Then we texted all the seniors to arrive at school three hours early, even before the teachers got there.

After we had arranged the cars into a huge maze around the school that was nearly impossible to get through, we added more cars around the school in a tight circle. For teachers and other students to get across they would have to climb over cars.

We told the other seniors to go into the classrooms so they didn't look suspicious. Dad and Mom went with them while Jacob, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and I went to hide amongst the cars.

About five minutes later teachers started arriving.

Our principal, Mr. Reddin arrived first and it took him around fifteen minutes just to find a place to park. As he got out of his car I could hear him muttering to himself.

"What the hell is this? I bet it's 'em senior kids doin' this. Now how the 'ell do I get through this?" Mr. Reddin has a heavy western accent and he wasn't even from there.

As soon as he asked himself how to get through this I pulled out my cell and called his phone.

"Now who in the Sam heck is this?" He asked and answered.

"Hello?"

"You wanted to know how to get out." I stated in a mysterious, deep fake Russian accent.

"Uh…Y-y-yes…W-who is t-this?" Mr. Reddin stammered

"If I wanted to tell you, don't you think I would have already?" I asked in the same accent as Aunt Alice giggled quietly.

"Well, I guess, sure." He mumbled

"So do you want to know how to get out or not?"

"Um…yes…yes." He sounded very…unsure.

"Ok then, first take a left from where you're standing."

Mr. Reddin looked around to see if anyone was watching him but we were well hidden.

"Um, ok…left." He stated as he started walking to the left.

"Stop! Now go forward three paces and climb over that car." I commanded and giggled as he clumsily climbed over the car. Luckily Aunt Alice took lots of pictures.

"Ok, now step left, then right, then left exactly six times, then go forward until you reach the next car. Follow along the cars going right. When you reach the crossway stop." Aunt Rose had out a video camera and was recording everything.

"After you stop jump continuously so you can see over the cars." I directed

"Ok…NoW…I'm…JuMpInG." Mr. Reddin already sounded out of breath.

"Do you see the…orange car?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Now stop jumping and get to that car, quickly!" I said urgently

"When you get there crawl under it and make mooing noises."

"What why mooing noises?" Mr. Reddin asked

"Uh…" I looked at Aunt Alice for help. "It helps you suck in your stomach." She mouthed and I repeated that into my phone.

"No it doesn't." Uncle Emmett retorted from a different car.

"Yes it does!" Aunt Alice replied

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Aunt Rose hissed

"Yes it does! Ha!" Aunt Alice stuck her tongue out and went back to snapping pictures.

I covered the mouth of the phone. "Record this!" I mouthed to Aunt Rose.

"Ok, so the mooing makes you thinner. Now crawl and moo!" I told Mr. Reddin

"Alright…MOOOOO! MAH-OOOOO! MOOOO! MAH-OOOOO!" I laughed silently, clutching my phone as I gripped my sides.

"I-I'm s-s-tt-tuc-kk-k" Mr. Reddin grunted

"Ah, too bad…" I said and hung up.

Jacob, Uncle Japer, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Alice continued leading everyone who arrived nowhere. Me and Aunt Rose got all the recordings and all the pictures and loaded them onto our laptop.

"These will be perfect for later!" Aunt Rose decided

"I'll be back in a flash." She told me as she got the pictures printed.

Just as she promised, Aunt Rose was back in a matter of minutes.

A little while later everyone was either lost, stuck under a car, making a fool of themselves, or trying to climb over cars. The sight was hysterical and I had footage and pictures of it all.

Today was a success especially when I watched Mr. Reddin call 911 to get the car off of him and then to clear out the rest of the lot.

_Tuesday_

"Emmett!" Aunt Rose hissed "Don't play with it!"

Uncle Emmett made a face. "Why not?" He whined

"Because…" Aunt Rose started as she grabbed the snake and the shark out of Uncle Em's hands. "…I said so." She finished

"Fine!" Uncle Emmett grumbled

We were sneaking into our school to put a snake, huge but harmless, and a small shark, well small to me, into our school's pool. I had gym first period and I knew what to do. About an hour and a half later I was in gym getting ready for my great act.

"Awww! Look it's a cute little caterpillar." I exclaimed in an "I'm stupid" voice after everyone was into the pool.

"That's not a caterpillar, that's a snake! A huge one at that! I'll save you!" Some weird creep boy said.

He leaped into the air and slammed me out of the way.

"You. Got. My. Hair. Wet!" I shrieked and pushed him…right into the shark.

"AHHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" The boy screamed and jumped up and down away from the shark. "Damn, it's giant!" He yelled

Hmmm…maybe it wasn't so small in the first place…

It all went up hill from there. Well, down hill for him.

The snake started swimming around the whole pool and 'magically' eight other snakes appeared. Wink, wink. Uncle Em put them in and Aunt Alice video taped the whole situation. Then the shark started attacking the snakes. The snakes teamed up and tried strangling the shark. It was AWESOME!

I was screaming "The shark will hurt the caterpillars!" over and over. Mr. Reddin ran in and slipped into the pool then jumped up and down like a little girl screaming "HELP! HELP!"

Honestly I don't know why they were screaming and freaking out. No one was in the pool, aside from the principal, and no one was hurt. Just call animal control and get over it.

I slowly sneaked out of the pool area leaving the screams and commotion behind.

_Wednesday_

It's funny how little things can be so…effective. We started real simple. With three sheep, shaving shears, and well that's it. Three sheep and shaving shears. Uncle Emmett carefully shaved the numbers 1, 2, and 4 on them.

"Come on Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaahb, Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaailey, and Joe." Uncle Emmett called out.

"Bob…Bailey…………Joe……………?" Dad looked at him weirdly.

"It's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahb and Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaailey!" He exclaimed

"You named them." Dad stated, ignoring his last comment.

"Yea! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahb is 1, Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaailey is 2, and Joe is 4." Uncle Emmettt said simply.

"I get Baaaaaahb and Baaaaaaaaaaaaaailey, but Joe?" Dad said there names to please him.

"Don't be mean to Joe!"

"Whatever." He muttered

We finally went to the school and let the sheep loose.

Just a few hours later the first sheep was found.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Someone yelled as Baaaaaaaaaaaaailey nibbled her shirt and practically yanked it off.

"Grab it!" My personal stalker, Matt said. He leapt for it and Baaaaaaaaaailey simply walked a little to the left. Matt crashed on to the floor and so did several other people that tried to catch it.

After that everything turned hectic. People crashed in to floors, walls, and doors. People tripped down stairs, fell over, and got yanked to the ground. Even Joe gave birth! I guess Joe isn't a guy…Anyway…there was now a lamb running around, too. Uncle Emmett named it Josephine. Real clever, Em. Watch the new lamb be a guy…

To get the sheep running we put sheep food all around the school.

After _hours_ of all the above they finally caught sheep 1, 2, 4, and the lamb. They started to look for a sheep 3 that really wasn't there. Hasn't anyone heard of the prank before? I mean really! As I 'helped look' for 3 I heard Mr. Reddin muttering.

"I bet it's 'em Sheppard's High kids that put 'ese sheep here."

I laughed silently to myself. He thought it was another school that put them here since the sheep is their mascot.

Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, and I sent everyone on wild chases by saying things like "I see one in classroom 348!" or telling guys "Number 3 is in the girl's bathroom!"

We all left laughing as Matt went into the girl's bathroom and they ran him out by hitting him with their purses.

_Thursday_

"Please, Mommy!" I begged my Mom.

"Ugh! I don't wanna!" She complained

"C'mon Bella! You already have practice." Uncle Emmett put in.

"SHUT UP!" Mom screamed at him.

_Convince her to do it! _I screamed to Dad in my head.

He sighed but nodded slightly. Dad put his arms around Mom and whispered in her ear. "Please? For me?"

I sighed, I knew what would happen. Mom would say something like 'Please don't make me do it!' and Dad would not be able to deny her wishes so he would tell Uncle Emmett not to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Ugh! Dad is so dumb sometimes.

He looked up and gave me 'The Look' and I smiled weakly.

But I was proved wrong about what would happen. Mom closed her eyes but nodded her head in agreement.

"Only for you." She stated and glared at Uncle Em.

We had loaded the staircases with thousands of bouncy balls. I know simple but this would get Mr. Reddin pissed!

I stood casually by some lockers with Jacob as we talked. As soon as I saw Mr. Reddin pass by, I signaled Mom to start.

Mom shot a death glare towards Uncle Emmett but started walking down the stairs. Mom 'tripped down the stairs' and started falling down.

"OW! EEP! AHH! EEEEH!" Mom screamed as she tumbled down.

Mr. Reddin came running to her as she 'burst into tears.'

"I-I-I t-thin-k-k I-I m-m-ight-----" She didn't finish because she sucked in a breath in 'pain.'

Dad came running to her and asked "Are you ok?"

Mom shook her head and buried her head into Dad's shoulder.

Damn, she wasn't that bad of an actress!

"Oh my!" Mr. Reddin exclaimed

"I'm gonna sue this school!" Mom exclainmed as Dad carried her away.

As Mr. Reddin went to get up he slipped on the bouncy balls and plunged down the stairs.

After school was over Uncle Jasper called the school and pretended to be our lawyer.

"Mr. Reddin, this situation, if my client hadn't been lucky, could have killed a student! How could you have allowed that while you were running this school? What school are you running! You're lucky that my client didn't get to seriously hurt, but she still did get hurt, so I believe we have a case on our hands and you have a lawsuit on your hands! You're also lucky that my client won't have you fired! I will contact you with further information about this. Good day, sir." Uncle Jasper finished and snapped his phone shut.

_Friday_

We were about to pull another prank that would last all day. The whole school was filled with alarm clocks, all hidden around the school, that were sent on two minute intervals. Now these alarm clocks weren't your usual ones. They quacked and rang and buzzed and clanged and jingled and jangled and squawked and crowed and cawed. And let's not forget that they would keep quacking, ringing, buzzing, clanging, jingling, jangling, squawking, crowing, and cawing until someone turned them off. My family would not be the people turning them off. That would be whoever finds them.

As I entered one of my classes I heard an alarm going off. That added on to about seven other alarm sounds. She started teaching but about four alarms later she cracked.

"Ahhhh! Ugh! UGGG! SOMEONE FIND THESE DAMN CLOCKS AND TURN THEM OFF!" She screamed

"Ey-Ei Capin'!" Uncle Em saluted and went around the room 'looking for the alarm clocks.'

After another twenty minutes of alarms going off our teacher shrieked loudly and curled up in a ball in the corner muttering "Zzzz! Hummeee! Jajafuce!" and other nonsense. Just then the bell rang (the real one to go to our next class, not an alarm) and we all filed out leaving our teacher in her…position…

After a while of teachers getting pissed off from the alarm clocks Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, Jacob, Mom, Dad, and I were all called into the principal's office.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were already there. I groaned along with the rest of my family.

"Sit." Ordered Mr. Reddin

We remained standing. He glared at us wanting us to sit so it looked like he had authority, which he didn't have.

He muttered something like "Effin kids" thinking we couldn't hear him. To bad for him that once Grandpa and Grandma heard that they would defend us. I looked at Grandma Esme and my hunch was true. She had her eyebrows raised and a 'You don't mess with my kids look' on her face.

"What is the problem?" Grandma Esme asked as politely as she could.

"Your children have been…I don't know what they have been doing!"

"Come on! We were just doing some insignificant senior pranks!" Uncle Emmett protested

"Insignificant! You could have killed someone with the car prank by telling them to go under cars and getting them stuck. And let's not forget about the sharks and snakes! Having the sheep there was dangerous as well and we still haven't found number 3 yet." I stifled a laugh at that comment. "You gave the school a lawsuit and you caused our school to lose some serious money. And not to mention today! Those alarm clocks are still ringing and will ring until someone finds them, which is highly unlikely, or they run out of batteries! And you gave one of our teachers a mental break down! You have made a fool of this school!" Mr. Reddin finished

"Like it wasn't a joke before." Aunt Rose muttered

Grandpa Carlisle ignored her comment and asked Mr. Reddin a question. "How do you know it was my children?"

"We were doing locker inspections and we found some very suspicious items in their lockers."

"Like?" Grandma Esme questioned

"We found sheep food, a pile of car keys, alarm clock packaging, a bucket of empty bouncy balls, and shears."

"I see but nothing serious happened so what do they have detention?" Grandpa Carlisle wondered

"Wrong! They almost got me fired and caused serious school money to go to waste when it could have gone to buying textbooks. I'm not very sorry, for they have not been a pleasure to have around, but they have all been expelled."

Grandma and Grandpa sighed but stood up to leave. As we left the room I imitated him. "I'm not very sorry, for they have not been a pleasure to have around."

"I'm glad all of you got expelled and we can move. I wouldn't have been able to be around him again. He was very rude." Grandma Esme said

"It's lucky we have lots of houses around." I thought aloud

"Mhmm…I guess so." Grandpa Carlisle agreed

"What exactly did you do?" He asked a moment later

We went along telling him about our pranks as we went home to pack then move somewhere else.

* * *

A/N- What did everyone think! I UPDATED! I know! I've been working on this one ^^ Finally done! WOOH! Please review and do my **NEW POLL**! _I'm working on my stories so if you read any others please be ready and hope I'll finish! I might write a new story, I'm writing it right now but I'll see if I like it! I love all of my fans!_

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	10. Talent Show

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Chapter 10- Talent Show

Renesmee

_54 years ago_

Wooh hooo…A school talent show…I'm _so_ excited…

Ah, sarcasm. It's one of the greatest powers anyone can have. You know, aside from mind reading, seeing visions of the future, a shield, controlling emotions, uh…what would you call mine…transferring thoughts, inflicting pain through minds, etc…

"All students are _required _to attend the talent show and encouraged to perform." The principal, Mr. Ryner announced after droning on about boring information, about the date…blah…blah…blah…, which I didn't care about.

"Whatever, we'll probably just ditch." I muttered to my family.

"And don't even think about not coming because I _will_ take attendance, I promise you."

We groaned simultaneously after hearing Mr. Ryner's 'promise'.

"Damn it!" I growled, I did not want to waste my day watching talentless humans try to sing and dance and act.

A second later Aunt Alice squealed, jumped up and down, and clapped her hands together in joy. I instantly turned towards Uncle Emmett as Uncle Jasper tried calming his wife. Even when he used his power, Aunt Alice still remained ecstatic. It was like she was immune to it…or she was just always so…hyper that his emotion controlling couldn't handle all that…energy.

"You have an idea." I didn't even ask Uncle Em, I just knew.

"Yes." He agreed and turned away. He winked at some girl that passed by who swooned and practically fainted. Aunt Rose grabbed his leg under the table and squeezed.

"Ow! Owie! Rosie!" Uncle Emmett wailed. Aunt Rosalie smirked as we heard a cracking noise. She finally let go with a "You're lucky that girl's just an ugly skank." And "Don't whine, it's already healed."

He still hadn't elaborated on his plan.

"Uh," I grabbed his arm and yanked it towards me. "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Your idea!"

"Oh…that…" Uncle Emmett turned away again.

"What the hell, Emmett? Give me an answer!" I exclaimed

He got up and started walking away.

"Ugh!" I screamed and shot up from my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aunt Alice stifle a laugh and Dad shake his head and roll his eyes.

I leaped on to Uncle Emmett's back and shrieked,

"Tell Me. Tell Me. TELL ME!" I punched him with each word.

"That." He said calmly even though the whole lunch room was staring at us.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna go crazy and cause a riot." Uncle Emmett whispered

"And you couldn't have told me that _before _I jumped on you?" I asked and punched him playfully on the arm.

"No, I knew you would freak and I really wanted to see that."

"You suck!" I climbed off his back and punched him for real this time.

"Ow that hurt, Nessie!" Uncle Emmett feigned pain and grabbed his arm.

"Renesmee Cullen!" I heard Mr. Ryner yell.

I turned around and looked at him.

"You hurt your brother!" Mr. Ryner accused

"I'm alright; you really think my little sis could hurt me?" Uncle Emmett playfully pushed me.

"Oh, um…well…Renesmee, you still attacked your brother." Mr. Ryner stammered for an excuse.

"Are you kidding me? We were…messing around! You're gonna get me in trouble for that? It was…sibling love. All siblings hit each other." I defended

"Still you caused a riot," I started cracking up with Uncle Em when he said that. "so you will have to perform in the talent show." Mr. Ryner finished, unfazed by our laughter.

My laughter instantly stopped and I stared him down. "If-" Dad cut me off and dragged me away from him and out of the cafeteria. I heard the rest of my family follow behind me and Aunt Alice reassure Mr. Ryner that I would be there.

"If you had yelled at him, he would of made you do something worse then performing in the talent show." Dad told me.

"What's worse then that?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's like we have someone on the inside." Aunt Alice skipped behind me.

"Fine! But that is the only reason that I'm going to this thing!" I huffed and stormed to my next class.

* * *

I was backstage with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice put me in a pink boxer chick outfit. Short pink shorts, a pink shirt that showed my whole stomach, and a pink hooded jacket. I had on long white lace up boots, too. It was a little like the pajamas Mom was forced to wear for spirit week on pajama day like nine years ago. Aunt Rose put make up on me then left to go check in to prove she was there. Before Aunt Alice left too, she quickly whispered, "Use your outfit as a clue for what you will do."

Before I could ask her what I would do and what that meant, she was gone.

I had found out everything that all the other acts were doing. Stuff like singing, dance routines, juggling, baton twirling, miming, more singing, more dancing, instrument playing, opera, yodeling…, more dancing, more singing, comedy, impressions, and MORE SINGING AND DANCING.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I'd just make it up as I go. And Aunt Alice's clue didn't help at all.

Anyway, back to stuff that matters. We had collected everything we could to ruin people's performances.

"Please welcome Annie Jetlenson as she shows off her wonderful talent of…" Mr. Ryner looked down at his note card. "…miming!"

I went and watched from backstage, half behind a curtain.

Annie stepped out in black and white and started acting like she was in a 'box'.

Jacob, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Emmett started booing loudly.

"You're not in a box!" Jacob yelled

"Your make up is hideous! And do you call that muck on your head hair?" Aunt Rose screeched

Annie kept going with her act and 'flew a kite'.

"Look at your outfit! IT'S DISGUSTING! Stop shopping in mime stores! Your outfit…no that isn't even considered as an outfit…your DISASTER completely clashes! You might as well just give up in life now if that's what you want to look like! YOU DRESS WORSE THEN BELLA! AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! I mean have you seen what she wears when I don't dress her? Well you dress WORSE then her! A rabid RHINO DRESSES BETTER THEN YOU! You are a disgrace! You know what! If you wore dirty rags that would have been a better choice then…THAT! AHHHHHH! LOOK AT YOUR SHOES! I think I'm going to puke! DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ SENSE OF STYLE AT ALL? ARE YOU BLIND! Wear glasses when you shop! WHO PICKS OUT YOUR CLOTHES? Your pet ZEBRA! I have never seen so much black and white at once on someone! YOU'RE NOT AN OREO! THIS IS-" Aunt Alice shrieked on and on and on and on and on. But Annie cut her off.

"Shut up! Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! All of you _**SHUT UP**_!" Annie took off her hat and jumped up and down on it as she screamed 'Shut up!' over and over again!

"I thought mimes were supposed to be silent…" I called from behind the curtain.

Instantly Annie…shut up… Oh, the irony. She put her hands over her mouth and left the stage bawling.

"Rosalie. Jacob. Alice. Emmett. After the show, see me." Mr. Ryner growled

"Now up next are Cody Wexley and Benjamin Pagter who will be…singing for us!"

I knew for a fact that Cody and Ben would be cheating because they didn't know the song let alone the words. The music that the whole audience would hear was going to be without words. The music they would hear would be with words since they secretly hid their I-pods in their jackets and had head phones hidden in their hoods.

I had taken it upon myself to…change the music up so they would make total fools of themselves.

The music started playing and Cody and Ben started singing. The first break in the song came quickly and I knew the I-pod had switched songs because I had it pre timed and everything.

"_Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!" _They sang and I stifled a laugh.

"_Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama. Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama, duck!" _They continued, not even noticing the words were wrong.

"_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear__  
__Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!__  
__Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.__  
__Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,__  
__Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear__  
__Oh Yeah!__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Three times you can bite me__  
__(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) __  
__Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear__  
__Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!__  
__Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.__  
__Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,__  
__Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear__  
__Oh Yeah!__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Three times you can bite me__  
__(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) __  
__Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear__  
__Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!__  
__Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.__  
__Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,__  
__Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear__  
__Oh Yeah!__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Three times you can bite me__  
__(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) __  
__Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear__  
__Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!__  
__Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.__  
__Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,__  
__Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear__  
__Oh Yeah!__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Haha Duba duba yum yum__  
__Three times you can bite me__  
__(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)"_

By this time everyone was laughing and I was on the floor laughing hysterically. I grabbed a pack of gummy bears out of my bag and ripped it open.

I started tossing them at Cody and Ben and exclaimed "Be with your brothers and sisters!"

Luckily Mr. Ryner didn't notice I threw them because he was busy laughing himself.

"Up…haha…next is…hahaha…Laura Smert…ha…and her…haha… baton twirling." Mr. Ryner announced through laughter. _  
_

I had lathered all of Laura's batons in butter. Enough said. She hit herself in the face twenty seven times and when one slipped from her hands she hit Mr. Ryner.

Up next was a comedian, Brett Endon.

"Why di-"

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Uncle Emmett's booming laughter cut him off.

"I didn't even say the joke. Why did-"

"_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Uncle Jasper laughed loudly along with Uncle Emmett and Jacob.

"Um…alright? How about another joke. When wa-"

"_**AHAHAHAHAHA! **_You're hysterical! Stop it! Just stop! My sides hurt!" Mom collapsed on the ground holding her sides. It was nice to see her get in the spirit of things.

"Th-"

"_**HAHAHAHA!**_"

"How-"

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"Wh-"

"_**HAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"Le-"

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"Pl-"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"B-"

"_**HAHAHA!" **_

"I'm sorry Brett, your time is up." Mr. Ryner cut in.

"Thanks for being such a great crowd and laughing!" Brett bowed and waited for applause.

_Cricket_

_Cricket_

_Cricket_

It was completely silent and everyone who faked laughter sat perfectly still with their arms crossed and shaking their heads, glaring at Brett.

"Isabella. Jasper. Jacob. See me after as well. Now up next is Bryan Catina who will juggle for us."

We replaced his original balls with ones that were over a hundred pounds and that could burst into flames… They looked exactly like the originals.

"Ugh!" Bryan groaned as he threw them in the air.

When they were in the air, I flipped a switch and they lit on fire.

"Ahhhh!" Bryan screamed and stared up at them, not moving.

I flipped the switch and turned the flame off. One of the balls, that weighed _over one hundred_ pounds landed on his foot.

"Ahhh! Oww! Pickles oink! I said it! And cucumbers moo! Just let me live! MOOO! OINK!" Bryan got down on his knees and mooed and oinked after he let go of his foot. Well that was unexpected…

"Well, moooove out of here and put some oinkment on your foot." Mr. Ryner laughed at his own lame joke.

Again there was silence. _Cricket_

"I thought it was funny." He muttered "Here is Sami Pickkett who will yodel and call pigs."

"Yohodel-ehioo!"

After what felt like years of her yodeling she started her pig calls.

"Suuuuuuuzieey!"

"Don't you mean Bryyyyyyan!" Dad called

"No, I think she means Sammmmmmmmmiey!" I yelled

"That's enough! That's enough! Edward. Renesmee. See me after the talent show. Oh, look at that! A family reunion. Uh, now here is Craig Hayles."

Craig came out and started playing the piano…badly. He was playing Mary had a Little Lamb with one finger, pausing for about twenty seconds in between notes.

"STOP THE TORTURE!" Dad hollered

"I play perfectly fine!" Craig defended himself.

"You play like a high two year old!"

"H-how did you know that got high when I was two?" Craig sputtered

"Huh?"

"I mean…uh… I do not…"

"Actually, you do! You should see how Edward plays!" Mom told Craig

"Let Craig continue!" Mr. Ryner barked

Craig continued and it was worse then before.

"I can't take it anymore!" Mom shrieked and started screaming to cover up the 'music.'

"STOP!" Mr. Ryner commanded.

"We are gonna have a serious discussion after the show, Isabella and you too Edward. Now last, thank god," He muttered the last part. "welcome Renesmee Cullen who will be…doing something." Mr. Ryner sighed

I walked out and thought of something to do. Hmm…boxer outfit… Beat people up? No… Shit, that's all I got.

"Uh, Renesmee what is your talent?" Mr. Ryner asked.

"I am going to… Oh! I can beat _anyone _in an arm wrestling match. Anyone who thinks they can beat me, come on up."

The whole football team, a bunch of other guys, and ugh…Uncle Emmett came up. Uncle Emmett literally skipped up. Huh? I wonder why no girls came up?

"Could you please get me the table and chairs from backstage?" I batted my eyes at some guys and they stammered and got the table and chairs for me and set them up.

I sat in one of them and some guy sat down in the chair opposite of me.

"Babe, you's hot and all but I doubt you got the strength to beat me." The guy said.

"First, I doubt you can beat _me_, second don't call me babe, and third work on your grammar." After that I took his arm and beat him. Guy after guy, I beat them all…and then the last one came, Uncle Em.

"Hey, Ness. Nice to see you!" He greeted

"Hey, Em." I said sarcastically.

We started to arm wrestle. I knew for a fact he could beat me but I also knew he would ease up his vampire strength.

"Ugh!" I grunted

The game went on for over half an hour before Mr. Ryner snapped.

"LET'S CALL IT A TIE ALREADY!" He screamed

"I want to finish!" Uncle Emmett and I shouted at the same time, still not letting up.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"We've all been here long enough!"

"You are the one that said we were required to come and that I had to perform!" I snapped back.

"W-well…I-I…Don't blame me for this!"

Mr. Ryner stormed over and pried our hands apart. "No!" I screeched and elbowed him in the stomach. He winced and started gasping for air. Uncle Emmett and I were still playing.

"Everyone is free to go, except the people I have told to stay." Mr. Ryner gasped through deep breaths. The auditorium was soon clear of people besides me and my family.

"Nessie, Emmett you guys can play at home and actually break stuff." Aunt Alice pointed out.

"Oh, right…" We muttered

"All of you! My office, NOW!" Mr. Ryner commanded after recovering.

I let go of Uncle Emmett's arm as Mr. Ryner led us to his office. He called Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, angrily telling them to get over here right away.

"So…" Uncle Emmett tried to break the awkward silence but didn't continue after receiving a glare form Mr. Ryner.

"Hello, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." Grandma Esme greeted Mr. Ryner once they got there.

"Hello." Grandpa Carlisle shook Mr. Ryner's hand.

"Hello. Hello. Now let's get right to business. Your children have been dreadful!" Mr. Ryner stated

"What did they do?" Grandpa Carlisle sighed

"Let's start with Isabella…First she was very rude and interrupted a student while he was trying to tell jokes, then she insulted another student as he played the piano. I believe she said she couldn't take it anymore and then she started screaming. Jacob rudely booed and interrupted the kid who was telling jokes with laughter before the joke came. Jasper also rudely laughed before the joke. Rosalie also booed at a girl and called her hair 'muck.' Alice booed and said many unkind comments to the same girl. Edward called someone's piano playing 'torture' and he insulted a student by referring to him as a pig. Emmett booed, interrupted with laughter, and wouldn't stop arm wrestling with Renesmee when I asked them too, several times! That brings me to Renesmee. She insulted a student by basically calling her a pig, she wouldn't stop arm wrestling with Emmett after over half an hour and the she could have killed me because she elbowed me and I couldn't breathe. Renesmee also blamed me for her and Emmett's arm wrestling because I made her perform. Oh! And the other day, she jumped on Emmett's back and started hitting him. That's why I made her perform."

"I'm so sorry for this!" Grandpa Carlisle said

"There is no tolerance for this! Bullying, rudeness, disrespect, and fighting. I-"

I cut him off. "Wait… fighting! Who fought?"

"You did."

"What the hell! I did not fight!"

"You elbowed me."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Y-"

"That's it! You can't talk back to me like that! All of you are expelled!" Mr. Ryner bellowed and pointed at the door.

We shuffled out of his office and drove home quickly.

"Kids! This needs to stop! And just please pack up so we can start fresh in a new school." Grandpa Carlisle sighed

"In a sec Carlisle. Nessie and I are in the middle of a game." Uncle Emmett told him as we arm wrestled.

Grandpa Carlisle just sighed as we broke another table under our game.

* * *

A/N- _**I know, I know. Horrible Chapter.**_ Please review! And I finally updated! Yay! **PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS! **_**AND DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! **_Vote for your fav story of mine and if you haven't read them all…read them! If you like one you will probably like them all! And fav and alert this story! AND REVIEW!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	11. Flood

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- Ok guys listen up, I NEED IDEAS! AND THIS IS THE…_**YEAR-AVERSARY **_CHAPTER! Please review! Ohhhhhhhh! Get ready for the year-aversary shocker! And sorry about the delay! First I had to write this and then my sister wouldn't give me MY laptop for like a month, then getting ready for school and school starting!…So sorry! My birthday was a bit ago so…reviews!

Chapter 11- Flood

Renesmee

_51 years ago_

"We've been here for like forever!" I complained

"We've been here for five months! It's only January." Dad stated

"Five months to long." Aunt Rosalie muttered

I giggled and high-fived her along with Aunt Alice.

"If you guys want to leave so much then why don't you come up with one of your plans that I will be forced to participate in!" Dad turned towards Uncle Emmett waiting for one of his ideas.

"I DO ALL THE WORK! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING? UGH! YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE! YOU COME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR ONCE! I DO EVERYTHING!" Uncle Emmett shrieked at Dad.

"OK…fine…um…we could…flood the school…?" Dad said but it sounded more like a question.

"It's actually not a bad idea. Nice work. Impressive, Eddie." Aunt Rose shrugged. Dad growled after hearing the nickname he hated.

"Not a bad idea! Nice work? IMPRESSIVE? He comes up with one idea and I've had so many more but he already gets an 'Impressive' and 'Nice work!' You have _BETRAYED _me!" Uncle Emmett accused Aunt Rose.

"Oh, shut up! Now let's see if Eddie can carry out his plans like you always do." She said the last part to reassure Uncle Em that he was still the best idea person…commerupper…? If that's a word…yea probably not.

"Well _Edward_," Dadenunciated his name. "Will carry out his plan by…" He looked around and motioned us into an empty restroom. "Turning on all the sinks." Dad went down the line of sinks and turned them all on.

I shook my head at my Dad's stupidity. Didn't he know that these sinks had drains! I guessed he picked up all of our thoughts because he turned them off and looked quizzically at them. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pack of gum. I put one in my mouth, chewed, and handed pieces out to Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Jacob, Uncle Jasper, Mom, and Uncle Emmett, who refused his. The rest stuck there's in and chewed, knowing how my plan was gonna go.

"You are not allowed to chew gum in school." Dad stated

"Hahahahaha!" We all laughed excluding Dad.

"Honey, I think it's ok." Mom gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We are about to flood the school, which was your idea, and that's ok but we are not allowed to chew gum!" I managed to choke out as I laughed…and chewed.

A few seconds later I pulled mine out and stuck it over the sink's tiny drain, clogging it. I turned the sink on and the water couldn't get through. Everyone who had gum, took it out, each went to a different sink, stuck it over the drain, and turned the water on.

The water slowly, _slowly_ started to build up. After fifteen minutes of agonizing waiting, the water was only ½ full and was barely near overflowing and no where near flooding the entire school!

"Ugh! This is taking way to long! I'll be back…haha…I'll beh bock!" Uncle Emmett turned to leave and left the school repeating 'I'll beh bock' from Terminator or some movie, I really don't care.

About twenty minutes later I started to hear drips of water hitting the ground.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_**WE-OH-WE-OH-WE-OH-WEEEEE-WE-OH-WE-OH-WE-OHH-WE-OH-WEEEEE**_

"What is that?" I exclaimed over the noise.

Aunt Alice giggled, clearly knowing what the sound was.

We all ran out of the bathroom and suddenly I was soaking wet.

Water was all over the floor, up to my ankles and steadily rising.

"Ah!" I screamed as I started hopping around, removing my very expensive purple sling backs with a bow on them.

"Hold these! Don't. Drop. Them!" I used my threatening voice at the end as I threw my heels at Jacob and luckily he caught them, well lucky for him.

By now the water was halfway to my knees.

"Let's get out of here!" Aunt Alice exclaimed over the siren and rushing water.

As we sloshed out of the school, I pulled my wet hair in to a high ponytail.

I didn't know how Uncle Emmett was managing to actually FLOOD the school but my only concern was my shoes. Luckily everyone was at the school's football game and no one was inside.

I looked up at the water that was pounding down on us and noticed that half of the school's roof was missing!

"The roof's gone!" I pointed out. It was the only way out without getting any water…out…

"We have to go up!" I shrieked over the pounding water.

Aunt Alice instantly sprang up the wall since she was basically half drowning under the water.

"!" She squeaked and Uncle Jasper climbed up after her who was starting to look like a drowned cat under the waterfall of water.

Aunt Rosalie was climbing up the wall, muttering to herself about Uncle Emmett. Dad and Mom were basically racing up the wall and soon it was just me and Jake.

Jacob and I weren't as fast as the others since not all of us are full vampires…or vampires at all. I hoisted myself up the slippery wall and tried to find something to grab on to. All I felt was the smooth, slimy wall.

"I'm gonna need a manicure after this." I muttered and dug my nails into the wall.

I slowly made my way up, each time having to pull one hand out and ram my nails in a little farther up, just to pull myself up slightly. Jacob didn't seem to be having as much trouble as I was and unfortunately I was the last one up the wall. I had to use a lot of force to squeeze through the hole, not because it was small but because the rushing water coming down on me was so strong! Dad, Uncle Jasper, and Jacob had to pull me through and onto the roof.

It felt so good to be out of the water.

I was starting to regret wearing my jeans which would need a lot of time to get off. I was also regretting wearing my shoes which were soaking wet even though Jake hadn't dropped them.

Damn whatever Uncle Em had done. Then I had finally looked to see what was blasting the water into the school.

A huge bright red fire truck was parked right beside the school with six hoses running along the wall then into the hole on the roof. Uncle Emmett had on a fireman hat and was leaning against the fire truck. I hopped down, along with the rest of my family, on to the roof of the truck then slid to the ground.

As soon as we reached the ground, Aunt Rose started to wring out her hair, Aunt Alice did the same to her clothes, Mom did neither, and I did both.

"My plan better then Edward's?" Uncle Emmett asked proudly.

"Yes," We all muttered unenthusiastically.

"Ha! In your face Eddie!" Uncle Em danced around Dad as he growled.

Before Dad could yell at Uncle Emmett for calling him Eddie, kids started to come out of the football stadium.

Our principal, Mr. Raditch, came running towards the school yelling "FIRE! IS THERE A FIRE?" He reached us and doubled over, panting.

"Is-There-A-Fire-?" He wheezed.

"Uh…" Jacob answered

"No…no…we would hear the fire alarm…" Mr. Raditch answered himself.

He dashed towards the school and opened the double doors.

Water cam pouring out and everyone ran away from the river of water coming out.

"I can't-Swim-" Mr. Raditch gasped as the water took him under over and over again. I couldn't help laughing.

Five minutes later, someone had saved Mr. Raditch and I was starting to stop laughing.

As he got up he slipped backwards in the mud and landed with a splat! My laughter kicked in again and I was on the floor soon.

Ten minutes later all the water had come out of the school and flooded the dirt parking lot.

"All of you, over here." Mr. Raditch pointed at my family then gestured us over.

"I can't believe you guys flooded the school! I could have drowned! You are lucky no student was in the school. Then you laughed at my pain!" He glared at me. "I'm sorry to say this but you guys are SUSPENDED!"

Yes we are finally expelled…wait did he just say…suspended?

"What?" I cried out in shock.

"I know, I know. But you guys need to learn a lesson." Mr. Raditch took my shock the wrong way.

"We have been expelled for a food fight but we are only suspended for drowning the school and almost drowning you!" Aunt Rosalie exclaimed.

"Call me a saint." Mr. Raditch beamed. "Now go home and I don't want to see you for the next three weeks."

When we got home, after spraying mud on everyone buy driving out of the lot, Grandma Esme asked,

"Why so down?"

"We got suspended." I replied at threw myself on the couch, still soaking wet.

"Suspended? What did you guys do?"

"We flooded the school," Uncle Jasper started.

"And almost drowned our principal." Aunt Alice finished.

Grandma Esme just stared at us in shock as we trudged upstairs, depressed.

* * *

A/N- REVIEW! Again sorry for the delay! Read A/N above! I NEED IDEAS! Check out pics on my profile and VOTE ON THE POLL!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


End file.
